A Malfoy, a Weasley, and a Potter
by firefairydog94
Summary: “I think I'm falling in love,” I whispered. “...With my husband?” A new marriage law in the wizarding world causes everyone’s life to turn upside-down. Rose/Scorpius/Lily. Rated M for a reason.
1. The New Law

**A/N: So I was bored, and decided to take a fairly common story concept and put a little different spin to it....  
Of course its a Scorpius/Rose story, seeing as I seem to be incapable of writing any other ship at the current moment. lol  
Anyway, I hope you like it. xD **

**Title: A Malfoy, A Weasley, and A Potter.  
Rating: M (in case I go on with the story)  
Summary: "I think I'm falling in love," I whispered. "...With my husband?" A new marriage law in the wizarding community causes Rose's life to turn upside-down. Unfortunately though, she isn't the only one. Rose/Scorpius/Lily. Rated M for later chapters.**

**

* * *

**"This is BULL!!" I cried, hastily tossing down the daily prophet article as if it were a poisonous substance. "What the fuck are these people smokin-!"

"Rose, language..."

"Please mother, don't even start. I'm 20 years old. Not 12!"

"I'm guessing she found out already."

I angrily glanced over towards my younger brother who was smirking at me from across the room. "Shut up Hugo!" I looked back at my mum. "They can't do this."

"Rose, you know over the past few years the wizarding population has been seeing a dramatic decrease-"

"S-so we're resorting to arranged marriages, and Polygamy?!" I exclaimed flailing my arms out in exasperation. "I refuse!"

"It could be worse….we could have an overpopulation problem, and have to start executing people by the dozen!" Hugo smiled. "See there is always a bright side to everything!"

I shot my brother a death glare.

"Rose look," My mother sighed. "I've talked to the minister, I've read through the entire law, I've done everything I can….There is just simply no way around this."

"But there has to be!" I cried practically on the brink of tears. I may not be 12, but at that moment I certainly felt like it.

The brunette shook her head. "I'm afraid not. 2 witches between the ages of 18 and 22 will be 'assinged', so to speak, 1 husband between the same age range. No ifs, ands, or buts about it."

I plopped down in the kitchen chair I had previously been standing in front of. Glancing down at the abandoned daily prophet article that proudly proclaimed 'NEW MARRIAGE LAW TO BE SET IN PLACE', I sighed. "I'm sure YOU'RE just ecstatic about this whole thing, aren't you?" I glared up at Hugo.

"Hey," He smiled holding up his arms. "You gotta do, what you gotta do."

I rolled my brown eyes then looked down at the floor. "…When will I find out?" I asked feeling hopeless. I mean, my own damn mother didn't even care about how my entire life was going to be destroyed by this one law. It just wasn't right.

"You mean when will you find out who you are paired with?"

I nodded not even bothering to look up.

"Oh, within the next few days I'm guessing…"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

I let out a deep sigh as I opened the door, and stepped into my flat. Walking over to the couch in the center of the room, I plopped down on it,grabbed the muggle TV remote, and quickly flipped on the small television. Whenever I'm sad, angry, or just need to think, I watch TV. Its quite weird, but for some reason it works. As I watched the different, colorful images flash across the screen, I began to ponder my options. Option 1: Run away to America and live life as a muggle, most likely ending up scrubbing bathroom floors at some fast food chain. Option 2: Actually go along with this stupid law AKA be forced marry and reproduce with someone who I don't really give a crap about. Option 3: Kill myself.

Option one and three were sounding pretty damn good right about then…

You see, I've always had high expectations for myself. Expectations that don't include settling down and starting up a family. Especially when that family would be in a forced-polygyny setting.

I'm, in all honesty, shocked by this law. I expected more out of the wizarding community. A different response to this so called "population crisis". The one thing that really, and truly shocked me was the public's response to all of this. I expect riots to start up. People in the ministry proudly holding up signs that proclaimed how unjust, and unfair this law was to both genders. At the very least I expected someone to agree with me…

But no. People are scared, and when people are scared they do drastic things to make that fear go away.

Besides the marriage law I found out there were other things being set into place. For example, the contraceptive potion was currently being banned and the contraceptive charm, if used, could land someone in Azkaban for almost a week. (I know. Complete crap, right? Who spends a week in Azkaban!?) It was then I finally realized how panicked everyone was, and how this entire thing was not going to be taken lightly.

If I refused this marriage, it would be me against the ministry. Trust me when I say, I didn't have to be a self-proclaimed genius to figure out who would win that fight.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

2 days later, I woke up to the sound of tapping against my window. Groaning, I threw off my covers, slowly walked over to the window, and opened it. A ministry owl was perched precariously on the sill of the window holding a letter in its mouth.

I snatched the letter, and quickly shut the window. Practically ripping the envelope apart, I finally held the folded piece of parchment in my hands.

I sighed. _This is it. _I thought to myself slowly unfolding the letter.

I skimmed through the first 2 paragraphs pretty quickly. It basically just reiterated all things that the daily prophet article had stated. It also stated that the ministry was, _"sorry for any inconvenience this match may cause, but due precautions must be taken to ensure the survival of the wizarding population." _

"Holy fuc-!" My hand flew up to my mouth disabling me from finishing the previous statement. "Oh, oh, oh god." I muttered suddenly feeling dizzy. I had just read the name in bold lettering at the bottom of the page. _**Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. **_

"No, no way, nope." I shook my head refusing to believe the name I had just read. I spent 7 years of my life dealing with that little prick, and I wasn't about to spend anymore.

Tossing the piece of parchment down on my bed, I grabbed my wand, and decided to go and settle this thing…once and for all.

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry...she not gonna like, go out and kill him, or anything. lol Still not sure if I'm going to continue this. Right now I'm just trying out different stories to see which ones I like. **

**Thanks for reading!  
Reviews=LOVE :-) **


	2. The 'Other' Woman

****

*Lily's POV*

"You people are idiots!" I cried, anger filling my already loud voice.

"Miss, if could please just step over there and wait for a bit longer, someone will be of assis-"

"I've been waiting for 2 goddamn hours! What do think? I honestly want to spend MY Thursday afternoon cooped up in the ministry of magic, waiting for you lame-brains to come up with a suitable husband for me!?!?!?"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry! There have just been quite a few small problems with some of the matches we have assigned to people, and it takes time to sort these things ou-"

I thrust the letter that I had previously received via owl the same morning, directly in the mans face. "PROBLEMS?" I practically had to scream over all the commotion going on in the cramped room. "You people are expecting me to marry and reproduce with my fucking cousin, and you call that a 'small problem'! HONESTLY! What did you do?! Pick names out of a hat!?"

The man rolled his brown eyes, and snatched the letter out of my hand. Glancing down at it he sighed. "I really can't see the problem here."

"Well, MAYBE you'll see the problem when I have a baby that comes out with 11 toes!!!"

The man, again, had the nerve to roll his eyes. Slowly reaching under the counter he was standing in front of, he pulled out an over-sized book. Opening the book, he skimmed through the handwritten text that was organized into 2 columns. On the right side of the page was a column of male names connected by a line, to two different female names.

I crossed my arms in frustration. "Really, any day now would be lovely…."

The man glared up at me, then went back to looking down at the book. "Ah ha!" He finally exclaimed taking the letter I had given him, and scribbling somthing down on it. "You're lucky this person's match died yesterday."

"She died?!?!" I gasped, both of my eyes widening.

"No. But it sounded better then me telling you that she paid the ministry an ungodly sum of money to have herself exempted from this law."

"What?! How much did she pa-?!"

"Have a good day Miss Potter." The man interrupted, shooting me a fake smile as he pointed towards the exit. "Or should I say Mrs. Malfoy." He snorted.

"Excuse me?!" I glanced down at the letter the man had just previously handed to me. 'Hugo Ronald Weasly' had an big X going through it, and under it, in sloppy handwriting read: 'Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy'. "Oh. My. God!"

**

* * *

*****Rose's POV****

"Gee thanks, I see you haven't changed."

"See you haven't either Malfoy…" I spat, sitting down on a lush, white chair. I'd been in the Malfoy Manor for less then 5 minuets, and already Scorpious and I had managed to get ourselves into yet another one of our arguments.

"So you think you can just apprate into my living room, and what? Tell me I'm a good-for-nothing-prick?"

"Pretty much," I mused, fooling around with the small, odd looking sculpture that sat on a table next to me. "Must be nice, though."

"What must be nice?"

"Getting this entire manor all to yourself!"

"Yes, I was just so overjoyed when my parents died." He sarcastically responded.

I cringed, feeling the tension in the air build up even more. How we would ever get through this marriage was a complete mystery to me.

"So Rose," Scorpius interrupted my thoughts, sitting down on the couch parallel to me. "I'm guessing you didn't just come here to tell me I'm an arse, and let me know it's nice that my parents have both died and left me this big, empty house." He smirked. "The marriage-"

"Is never going to happen." I finished simply, flinging my legs up on the coffee table in front of me as I did so.

"It has too…"

I laughed in response. "With you? And some random girl I probably don't even know? Please. You couldn't PAY me enough!"

"Oh is that so?" Scorpius smiled. "Perfect little Rose Weasley would disobey the ministry? HA! You never stepped a TOE out a line at during any of your 7 years at Hogwarts, and now you think you're going to….What? Go against the highest form of government there is in the wizarding word?" He laughed. "Go ahead. I'd like to see you try."

"I don't have to go against the ministry!" I spat. "I will just calmly, and kindly request for a new person to be paired with."

Scorpius rolled his grey eyes. "Yeah, right. Good luck with that…."

I glared back at the blond not knowing what else to say. "Do you even know who the other person will be?" I finally broke the silence with a question.

"Yeah, its supposedly Kylie Williams."

"Oh god, I think I just threw up a little in my mouth." I put my right hand up to my lips to emphasize my disgust. "She's rich enough to practically buy the entire damn ministry, why would she waste her time marring you?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Its not like she's ever going to go along with this anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"Like you said, she's rich enough to practically, 'buy the entire damn ministry'. Her family makes our families look poverty stricken. She's been 'bethrothed', so-to-speak, to some rich wizarding heir since she was born. It's not like her family is going to let her take on the last name Malfoy...lets just leave it at that."

"So are you trying to say, unless the ministry finds someone to replace little miss rich, its just gonna be me and you?"

Scorpius raised his eyebrow. "Me and you? I thought you said there wasn't going to be a me and you...?"

I could see a tiny, almost malevolent, smirk appear on the corners of the blonde's mouth. "I-I well you know, I don't know..."

"My point...exactly."

* * *

**A/N: First of all, I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed the first chapter/put this story on your alert list/favorited it. YOU GUYS ROCK! ;)  
Second, I'd like to apologize if this chapter seemed really confusing. The story will hopefully get less and less confusing as the plot continues.  
Third, I really didn't mean to make Lily sound like a snot-nosed bitch, though after reading all this over, I kinda realized she does....Just think of her as very independent, and maybe just a little high-strung. lol  
Forth, I'm probably going to write this story switching back and forth between Scorpius, Rose, and Lily's point of view. (Hopefully you wont mind) **

**Thank you for reading! :-)**


	3. Finding Out

***Rose's POV***

On Friday, after two days of pretending to have a so-called "muggle cold", I was finally forced to go back to work.

Don't get me wrong. I like my job, honestly I do. Even if I was only a trainee healer, it still made me feel important. Besides, there was no way in hell that I was going to follow in my parents footsteps and work at the ministry.

"Hey Lily," I greeted the witch as soon as I had apparated directly into St. Mungo's. "Anything exciting happen yesterday?"

"How would I know, I'm just a welcome witch…."

"That's exactly why you would know!"

"Yeah well, I actually took off yesterday to go down to the Ministry of Magic. Apparently, they want me to be your cousin, and sister-in-law…"

"Oh god, you got paired with Hugo?!"

The raven haired girl nodded, and began to sort through the mass of scattered papers that were covering the front desk. "Yeah, but I'm beginning to think Hugo would have been a better option. You'll NEVER believe who they're expecting me to marry NOW!"

"Oh gosh, same here!"

"Yea, its-"We both jumped a little when the muggle-like telephone rang. Groaning, Lily leaned back in her rolling chair that was placed directly behind the desk, and picked up the phone. "St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, how my I help you?......Yes….Mhumm…...okay, sir just calm down....um, are you sure they're oozing?...Yes I understand that, thank you captain obvious!….Excuse me?! Don't get snappy with me sir!"

I laughed as I saw Lily roll her green eyes. As much as I hated to admit it, Lily was a pretty big fail at her job. She was short tempered, could sometimes be rude, and had a fiery personality that could be both a blessing and a curse….but she was smart. Funny also. It didn't take a genius to figure out why she was one of the most popular girls at school when she went to Hogwarts.

"….Well if your going to be a complete bastard about it-!"

"Lily!" I cried.

"Well, good day to you also!" Lily spat into the phone, quickly slamming it down on the receiver.

"You've got to stop that Lil…."

"He was asking for it."

"Mhhh, anyway I've got to go." I giggled before turning in the other direction.

" Oh, Rose wait!" Lily cried.

"What?"

"Marksworth told me that she wants to see you in her office…"

"Oh goodie!" I gave Lily a look then turned around again, and walked off.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Madam Marksworth was pretty much the head-honcho around all of St. Mungo's. She was nice enough I suppose, but one thing you didn't want to do was get on her bad side. (Lily had unfortunately learned that the hard way) She could also be quite mental at times. Actually, truth be told she was a complete nutter. No one dared to say anything bad against her, though.....

As I walked into the large office, located on the 5th floor, I smiled broadly. "Good morning Madam Marksworth."

"Oh good morning Rose, please sit, sit!" The older woman motioned for me to sit down in a chair directly in front of her desk. I did as I was told. "So the reason that I called you in here is to talk about your position at St. Mungo's…"

I gulped. "Uh yes?" I tried to plaster a smile on my face.

"How long have you been a trainee healer?"

"Um, well almost a year now," I replied honestly.

"Exactly!" The woman exclaimed, causing me to jump a little bit in my chair. "Which is why I want to promote you!" She reached under her desk pulling out a set of green healer robes. "Congratulations, Rose! I, now, want YOU to be an official healer not just a trainee!"

"ME?!" My eyes widened. If I wasn't so shocked, I would have probably mentioned the important fact that most current healers trained for about 2 years before becoming full fledged ones. But no. I shakily took the set of robes in my hands and squeakily replied, " Um, thank you!"

"Now Rose I'm going to transfer you to the 3rd floor, so you can work alongside Maggie Cauldronson in the Maternity ward. I'll send her notice that you'll be starting today."

My mouth dropped open. "T-the maternity ward?" I asked not sure if I had heard right. "But, with all due respect Madam, I've never even-"I quickly shut up once I saw the look I was getting from the older witch. "I mean, of course! I would love to!"

"Good, good, now shoo! I have important work that must be done!"

"I-uh, well I. Okay.."

One day. One day I would have enough backbone to stand up to someone. To bad that day was definitely not this one. Its not like it was my goal in life to be a "healer in training", but honestly? Being a wizarding OB/GYN wasn't exactly a specific dream of mine either.

_Oh well. _I told myself. _It's probably just a temporary thing anyway. _

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The maternity ward was big. Big and empty. There was a receptionist looking woman sitting at a desk when you first walked into the ward, a waiting room section across from the front desk, and a bunch of rooms that I knew were for meant for patients.

"Are you the new healer?" The receptionist asked. She looked around Lily's age, maybe a tad older, and had a green and purple shit on that read 'Don't hit kids….no seriously they have guns now'. Not exactly proper uniform for a receptionist at anyplace, but who was I to judge?

I nodded nervously. "Yeah."

Popping her gum, the girl showed hardly any emotion. "Cool,"

_Cool_? Well that was epically helpfully. I nodded again not knowing what else to say.

"Rose Weasley?"

I spun around to see an older, heavyset woman who looked around 50, walking towards me. "Maggie, Maggie Cauldronson." The woman took my hand in hers and shook it vigorously.

"Uh, hi." I smiled.

"It's so good to see a new maternity healer!!!" Maggie smiled from ear-to-ear. "I guess I should probably show you the ropes around here, huh?"

"Uh yeah, I guess!"_Oh yes, today was just going to be soooo much fun._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Rose, oh my god! You look horrible!!!"

"Thank Lily." I muttered, tiredly leaning my head against the font desk Lily was still, after 6 hours, sitting behind.

"Ah, well congrats anyway! Sarah told me about how you're now, officially, a healer." She smiled up at me.

"Yeah, in the maternity ward…" I spat angrily. "I think with all the lack of babies being born, a lot of the maternity healers are quitting, so they are just randomly assigning trainees to fill their spots."

"Lack of babies!? Psh," Lily laughed. "I just sent two pregnant couples up to the maternity ward today!"

"I know!" I banged my head against Lily's desk. "The lady who was supposed to be 'working alongside of me' had to leave early because of some family emergency that came up. She assured me no one she knew of was due around this time, so nothing would really happen. So what happens? 2 screaming pregnant women come in claiming they are giving birth, twenty minuets after she leaves!"

"What did you do?" Lily gasped.

"I winged it!"

"How do you wing childbirth?!"

"I don't know, but I'm not totally sure I gave both the couples the right baby.…."

"How the hell did you manage to do that?!" Lily exclaimed. "Wasn't anyone there to help you!?"

"No, it was just me and the half brain-dead receptionist! For some unknown reason hardly any maternity healers work on Friday." I sighed. "Plus, I didn't want to have to cry for help on my very first day!"

"Well look on the bright side...you didn't kill anyone!"

"Gee, thanks for the support."

"Anytime! Now come on," Lily stood up and walked around the front of her desk. "Let's go get ice cream."

"You still have an hour left before you get off…"

"Fuck that!" Lily grabbed her purse, and flung it over her shoulder. "I'm leaving early."

"…You know you're gonna get fired one of these days."

"Eh, whatever. It won't be the end of the world."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **

"I just still don't get it?"

"What's not to get?" Lily said through a mouthful of ice cream. We were both sitting in the corner of a muggle ice cream parlor, and un-surprisingly the conversation had finally turned to the new marriage law.

"I mean I get why it's being enacted. I'm not completely stupid. Birth rates are low, and in civilizations where men have more then one wife birth rates tend to rise….its just….I don't know. I just never expected people to go along with it."

"Pshh." Lily laughed. "You're crazy if you think people are actually FOR this stupid thing. There was like, an entire 6 page article in the Quibbler full of people bitching about how this law is going to bring the wizarding world back into the dark ages."

"Which is exactly what its going to do!" I cried.

Lily shrugged. "My bet is that it won't last. I mean seriously? All the things the ministry has done? Going to prison if you use the contraceptive charm? Yeah right…please. It's all just a way intimidate people." She shoved some more ice cream in her mouth. "Plus, they focused the law on unmarried people between the ages of 18 and 22. You honestly expect them to do anything against the ministry? Their parent's maybe, but definitely not them."

God I hate it when Lily starts to make sense. "So are you saying people should just go along with this sadistic, idiotic, law!?"

"I am, and I've probably got the worst future husband, in the history of future husbands."

"Doubt it. I'm the one who is going to be unwillingly forced to marry Scorpius Malfoy-"

"WHAT?!" The raven haired girl exclaimed, spitting out some of her ice cream Sunday out as she did so. "What did you just say?"

"Eww nasty…" I threw a napkin at my cousin. "But yeah. I got idiotically paired with Scorpius Mal-"

"You can't be paired with him!"

"Why not?"

"…Because I got paired with him…"

I stared blankly at my cousin. "...Ohh, that can't be good..."

* * *

**A/N: So this chapter was a little bit longer then the first two. (Meaning I got lazy with the proof-reading haha)  
Hopefully if you were confused by the last chapter you didn't get even more confused by this one. **

**Oh, and a couple people have mentioned that they really don't like Lily period, (Which is perfectly cool) but I was just wondering if, well, anyone does? lol I mean she is probably (unless I change key points in the plot) going to be one of the main characters in the story... **

**Anyway, thanks for reading! :P **


	4. Getting Married

***Rose's POV***

When I was a little girl, I always use to picture what my wedding day would look like. I envisioned an outdoor wedding, big but not over the top big, with beautiful decorations, and a gorgeous white wedding gown. It would be perfect. My father would lead me down the isle, and everyone's eyes would be planted on me. I –of course- would be staring directly at my future husband, lovingly. He would return the stare, and the wedding would go smoothly without a flaw.

Of course, it being my suck-ish life, the exact opposite happened.

On March 21st, exactly a week after receiving that dreaded letter, I got married. I tired everything. Looked into everything. I even tried to find some loophole around the law itself. Something that stated it was illegal for all this to happen. Nothing. So, unfortunately, after talking over the whole thing with Lily and Scorpius...I sadly gave in….

"Let's just finally get one thing straight." I muttered. The three of us were sitting outside a room in the Ministry waiting to finalize this so-called 'marriage'. There were young witches and wizards surrounding us who I guessed were there to do the exact same thing. "This whole marriage thing means nothing. We go in there, sign some papers, are forced to live with each other in the Malfoy Manor until this law gets overthrown, and that's it! We'll communicate when needs be, and other then that we'll go on with our normal lives. No kissing, no touching, and DEFINITELY no sex!" I almost cringed at the thought. "Agreed?"

"Agreed." Lilly and Scorpius nodded in unison.

***Lily's POV***

"Agreed." I leaned back in my chair flipping a piece of straightened black hair away from my face. The phrase _no kissing, no touching, and DEFINITELY no sex _rang in my ears, Why? I do not know.

"Uh well, you guys do know I've only got two beds in my house...right?"

"WHAT!" I looked over at my cousin who wore an outraged look on her face. "Your house is the size of a small country and you've only got 2 beds in it?!"

"Yeah. The one in the master bedroom, and the one in the guest bedroom. I've never had any NEED for three beds…well actually I've never even had the need for two-"

"SCORPIUS!"

"Will you both relax?" I finally cut in. "Someone will just have to sleep on the couch."

"Not me!" Rose and Scorpius both cried in unison.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, then you'll both just share the master bedroom while I get the guest bedroom…simple as that!"

"Who says YOU get the guest bedroom?!"

"Rose chill, the bed is huge. We won't even have to touch. I promise."

Rose's reaction was almost laughable. "I will not share a bed with-!!"

"Well I'm not going to either!"I cried not even letting Rose finish the statement.

"Fine! Scorpius you'll get the guest bedroom, me and Lily will share the master-"

"No way in hell!" The blond shook his head. "I'm not sleeping in there!"

"Rose, you're older, you can sleep on the couch."

"I am not sleeping on the couch!!!!" Rose exclaimed for practically all of the people in the Ministry of Magic to hear.

"Okay come on, please. We're not even married yet, and we're already yelling like we're about to celebrate our 10 year anniversary..."

"Fine," I muttered. "Rock, paper, scissors, for who gets the guest bedroom."

"You've got to be kidding me-"

"Come on!"

Rose rolled her brown eyes, mumbled something, and finally agreed.

"Rock. Paper. Scissors. Ha! I win!" I smiled crossing my arms. "Scissors beats paper."

"You cheated!"

"How the hell do you cheat in rock, paper, si-"

"Rose Weasley, Lillian Potter, and Scorpius Malfoy?"

The three us of looked towards the short man wearing a white and black robe who had just previously called out our names.

"Well come on!" I jumped up out of my chair. "Let's go get married!"

"Kill me," I heard Rose muttered as she stood up, and followed Scorpius and I into the dimly lit room.

***Scorpius's POV***

Getting married at the Ministry of Magic is possibly the most unromantic, boring, 'I'm gonna shoot myself' thing I had ever done in my entire life. It was like the muggle equivalent of getting married in city hall. Except it was like, 10x worse.

Rose, Lily and I all stood in front of some dude (who we didn't even know) as he recited a few words then had us sign a piece of parchment, and BOOM! I was married to both Rose and Lily….Pretty pointless, right?

I probably shouldn't be complaining. Most guys would have killed to be in the same position I was in. Still though, even if I wouldn't admit it, I had a very bad feeling about all of this….

Unfortunately, that feeling was right.

* * *

**A/N: Really, really short suck-ish chapter. I just wanted to get the whole "wedding" (if you could call it that...) thing out of the way.  
Now the real fun will begin...*evil laugh*  
OK, yeah "fun" might not be the proper word. hehe **

**Anyway, thanks for reading, and please review!! :-) **


	5. My Wedding Night

****15 years later****

_Marriage is hard work. Especially when you're spending most of your time trying not to kill the person (*ahem* people) that you're married to…. Hopefully though, all that hard work will end up paying off. I know it did for me. All those sleepless nights. All those arguments. All that confusion. I wouldn't trade it for the world._

_The first few years of my marriage was, well…interesting??? There is really no other way to put it. Then again, that's probably how anyone could phrase anyone's marriage. Interesting…._

****15 years earlier****

**Rose's POV: **

"Excuse me?! Who said YOU get the right side of the bed, huh!?"

"Hey, if you don't want the left side, you're ALWAYS welcome to sleep on the floor!"

I sneered at the blond, and proceeded to chuck my old Hogwarts trunk filled with clothing onto the luxurious, white, Egyptian cotton sheets. I'll admit it. The master bedroom was nice. Gorgeous actually. The thought that every past Malfoy had slept and probably shagged in the room, though, kinda killed it for me.

So, anyway, here's the thing. If you had come up to me sometime during my school years, and told me that I was going to be spending my wedding night sleeping in the same bed as Scorpius Malfoy I would have laughed in your face. Not because I had a dire hatred towards him. But because I knew it would never happen. A Malfoy and a Weasley? Never. A Malfoy, a Weasley, AND a Potter? Pshhh, what in Merlin's name are you smokin'?

Low and behold though, there I was. Spending my 'wedding night' with a damn Malfoy. I don't think I've honestly yelled so much in my entire life.

BUT, after arguing with Scorpius about every possible thing that I could argue about, I got into the bed. Closed my eyes. And slowly drifted off into a less then peaceful sleep, thinking of only one thing as I did so…..How the hell I was going to get through everything without being convicted of a second degree murder.

**Lily's POV:**

Top 3 reasons why I should have married Hugo: 1) I wouldn't be forced to sleep in a freezing cold guest bedroom, alone. 2) I wouldn't be forced to endure the constant reminder of my 5th year at Hogwarts through the presence of my so-called 'husband'. 3) I wouldn't be forced to act-out a distaste towards my, now, husband to keep him at-bay, and my cousin plus the rest of my family, fooled.

Yep, yep. 11 toed babies were sure sounding real good, right about then. Besides our kids wouldn't REALLY be deformed, they'd just have a higher CHANCE of being well….you know.

Ahh, regret is a bitch. Sadly, there was nothing I could do about it. My "wedding night" would have to continue as is. I was jealous that it was Rose, and not me who got to sleep in the same bed as Scorpius, but I kept trying to remind myself of WHY I didn't jump on the opportunity of getting the master bedroom. I had no self control. I had learned my lesson back when I was only 15 years old, and I wasn't about to learn it again.

Me + Scorpius + Bed=Trouble.

Me + Scorpius + bed - Contraceptive charm=…..trouble in the form of a screaming, pooping, infant….

**Scorpius's POV: **

Never in my life will I understand why god has cursed me so.....Wasn't my parents being murdered enough? Apparently not.

Something was bound to go wrong. My history with Lily wasn't going to stay a secret forever. We both knew that, even if we haven't talked about it directly. Rose was smart, but I was pretty sure she was oblivious to everything. At least I hope she was, or well, is. She seemed to be during her Hogwarts years at least.

Now if there was one thing I was sure about, it was about what this marriage would do. It would bring up old feelings. Old feelings that were pushed down deep. Good or bad, it would happen.

"Scorpius?" A soft voice hissed, interrupting my thoughts.

"What?"

"You awake?"

"No,"

"Your house is fucking freezing!"

"Thanks Rose..." I whispered, looking over my shoulder and seeing the dark outline of Rose's body facing away from me.

"Anytime," She whispered back. "…anytime."

I rolled my eyes in the darkness, and attempted to try and fall asleep. Lets just say, the attempt was pretty unsuccessful.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, okay, okay. This is going to be a long author's note so bear with me.**

**1)…please don't kill me. I know like 75% of you probably don't even want Lily in the story, and well yeah. As you can see from the above chapter, she's kinda gonna be in the story…. (Even if I did put Rose and Scorpius as the two main characters.)  
****2) So at the very beginning of the chapter I did the whole **15 years later** thing with no ones point of view stated, ON PURPOSE. It's kinda like the base of this entire story. Is it Rose? Is it Scorpius? Is it Lily? I just wanted to get you guys thinking. hehe :P  
****3) 95% of this story is probably gonna be written during the **15 years earlier**. Don't worry. I'm not gonna switch back and forth to try and confuse you even more. (c:  
4) Just like the previous one, this chapter was really short and flew by. Sorry.  
**

**BOREDOM! aka the official A Malfoy, a Weasley, and a Potter poster/thing: (Remove spaces, or go to the direct link on my profile) **

**http :// i80. photobucket .com /albums/j200/firefairydog411/mwp .gif**

**Pretend that in the picture Scorpius looks older, and isn't waring that crappy shirt. Oh, and sorry about who Lily is. lol The whole dark hair and freckles thing was just to perfect.  
Yeah, I know. I need to seriously gain some photoshopping skills...**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Reviews, of course, are** **always loved! xD **


	6. The Past

**Rose's POV**

It was early. I knew that from the first second I opened my eyes, and saw the almost non-existent sunlight peering through the bedroom window. I groaned flinging my right arm over my head, feeling it hit something as I did so. Sometime during the middle of the night I had managed to scoot up close to Scorpius, almost the point of where we were touching. _Bollocks. _I rolled over onto my right side so I was facing the blond straight on. His eyelids were still glued shut, and the look on his face was that of a peaceful slumber. He was kinda cute when he was asleep. Like a sweet, little, innocent, golden retriever puppy.

Yeah, okay. I was definitely sleep deprived.....

Trying not to wake the sleeping ex-slytherin, I silently got out of the bed and proceeded to walk into the gorgeous, white marbled, master bathroom. Half of me wanted to just apparate back into my flat, call everything off, and hide in my warm bed until I was 40. But this was me. And I wasn't about to quit this easily.

_Besides, what's so hard about living in a beautiful mansion with house elves waiting on you hand and foot? Nothing, that's what…._

"Ugh!" I muttered looking at my reflection in the mirror. _Well don't I just look craptastic today? _I thought desperately trying to tame my curly red hair. It was useless. I had stupidly gone to bed the previous night with mascara and eyeliner on, and it looked like I had 2 black eyes. Plus, my hair looked like a blow dryer had exploded in it. Not exactly what you'd call glamorous.

Hastily grabbing the shampoo bottle that I had placed in the bathroom the night before, I turned the water on in the shower; letting it run for a few second before undressing and stepping into its warm stream.

Once I was satisfyingly clean enough; I stepped out of the walk-in shower, grabbed a green bath towel, and wrapped it around my body. I groaned, quickly realizing that I had left my healer robes in the other room. Without another thought though, I wrapped a second towel around my damp hair and opened the door that connected the bathroom and the master bedroom.

"Oh sorry," I murmured pulling my towel slightly tighter around my body. _Since when does Scorpius Malfoy decide to wake up before noon!? _I thought grabbing my robes from the trunk that had been shoved halfway under the left side of the bed.

"It's cool," Scorpius replied looking away, and continuing to put on his muggle-like black dress shoes.

"Mhh…" I muttered feeling my cheeks redden profoundly as I walked back into the bathroom.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **

After I had gotten dressed and put on a small amount of make-up, I finally walked down the long flight of stairs and into the large kitchen. Scorpius had already left for his job at the ministry, and Lily, well I frankly had no clue where Lily was. Nor did I really care, actually….

I managed to down some breakfast before I apparated into St. Mungo's, and began to start my oh-so-fun day at work. (Not) "Good Morning Rose!" A petite blonde woman whose name I couldn't quite remember greeted me a little too happily as I walked up to the front desk.

"Hi. Is uh, is Lily here?"

The woman shook her head. "No, she hasn't shown up for work yet, and Madam Marksworth assigned me to-"

"Okay cool," I interrupted the blonde witch, not bothering to let her finish the rest of the sentence. _Playing hooky from work….Smooth Lily. Real smooth_

* * *

**Lily's POV**

"Well Rose thinks you're at work, right?"

"Of course,"

"Good." I muttered. "I don't want her getting the wrong idea…"

The blond smirked. "You mean you don't want here getting the right idea?"

I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms as I paced back and forth through the spacious sitting room. "Right idea? Please. We're just two adults having a normal conversation."

"Then why are you practically digging a whole into my floor with your constant nervous walking…?"

"Oh, just shut up!" I cried, causing blond to jump a little in the chair he was sitting in. "You and I both know we need to talk about this!"

"Then talk. I'm waiting."

I let out an exasperated sigh. "You know you can be such an arsehole sometimes?!"

"Oh really?" He mused. "I don't recall it being ME who slept with YOU then turned right back around, dated James Miller, lied to EVERYONE, and finally-!"

"OH MY GOD!!" I put both my hands up to my head and tilted it back for dramatic effect. "That was three years ago!!! Besides, you know it would have never worked!! I was only 15, you were 17! I was a Gryffindor prefect; you were the fucking Slytherin head boy!! We weren't even dating and, you know-"

"And you know our parents wouldn't have approved? That what you were going to say, wasn't it?"

I was silent.

"Do your parents even know?"

"Do my parent know what?! Know that I fucked you in a broom closet back in my 5th year-!?!"

"NO! Do they know your fucking legally married to me right now!!!"

I, again, didn't respond right away. Looking down at my feet, I sighed. "Weellll…They know I got parried with Hugo originally, but I've haven't EXACTLY told them, you know, I'm uhhh-"

"Married to me?"

"Yeah that."

"…..You're kidding, right?"

I shook my head and sighed once more. "That's another thing I wanted to talk to you about," I plopped down on the other chair that was next to Scorpius. "If you could, you know, just like not tell anyone about this whole marriage thing…that would be great…"

The blond looked at me as if I had just spoken a different language. "Let me get this straight….you can't even muster up the courage to tell your own damn parents that, thanks to the Ministry of Magic, you have been FORCED to marry a Malfoy? Is it honestly that difficult for you?"

"You don't get it." I shook my head looking away.

"I don't get what?"

"Look, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly the dream daughter my parents always wanted…" We were both quiet for a few seconds. "Even if I did tell them…they don't really care about me. At least not as much as they care about James or Al."

"I think you're wrong." Scorpius replied matter-of-factly. "I think your parents care a LOT about you."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh yeah, pshh. Let's see, what have I done in my life to make my parents proud? Oh sure, I was a prefect….but only because I was Harry Potter's daughter. I was head girl….but only because I was Harry Potter's daughter. I was one of the most popular girls in school… but only because I was Harry Potter's daughter! Even now. Why do I still have a job? I'm possibly one of the WORST employees St. Mungo's has ever seen, but you know what? No one ever seems to care. And do you know why?!"

"…Because your Harry Potter's daughter?"

"Exactly,"

"You're selling yourself short Lily. You're a lot more then just 'Harry Potter's daughter', and you know that.'"

"Oh yeah right, how could I forget. I'm also Ginny Potter's daughter….famous quidditch star of the late 90s." I let myself look up, and stare straight at Scorpius. "You have no idea whats it like."

"Awe, right. Poor you. You grew up in a family that people actually loved and respected…..Do you have ANY fucking idea what it's like to have to go through your entire life with the last name Malfoy?! To have people find out who your parents are, then completely stop talking to you? To have some psycho come and MURDER both your parents because they still held a grudge from when someone THEY loved was killed during the second war? Do you really Lily? Is you're life REALLY that bad?"

"Look, I'm sorry," Was all I could think of saying. "It's not fair that you had to go through all of that when you were only 18." I looked down at my feet again. "But what happened has happened. We can't change the past." I let out a deep sigh. "I really did care about you, though. Back in Hogwarts. I practically had a crush on you since first year," A tinny smile appeared on my lips. "I can't change that either."

"You didn't care about me." Scorpius muttered not looking up from the carpeted floor. "Not really. You liked me because I was something you knew you couldn't have. Something that you wouldn't get just 'because you were Harry Potter's daughter'"

"That's not true." I said most likely lying. He did have a point there.

"Whatever, like you said. It's in the past. All we have to do now is keep it there…"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :~)  
Please Review!! **


	7. Truth

__

Dear mum and dad,

_Hello! And how are you? I know it's been a while since I've seen/written to you, so I figured I'd write a letter giving you a basic update on my life. As you both may imagine, I received my letter only a few weeks ago stating who I was to be wed with, (according to the Ministry of Magic) and it may come as a surprise for you both to know that I have decided that it was in my best interest to go along with this law. The man I just recently got married to, is William Dubose. He's muggle born, around 6 feet tall, has brown hair with matching brown eyes, and is an absolutely wonderful person! I should probably inform you, though, that he has SEVERE social phobia and anxiety....That being said, it's HIGHLY doubtful that you will EVER see out and about, or at ANY family functions. He's very shy around strangers, and doesn't like to communicate with anyone! Plus, he hates having his picture taken so I'm afraid I can't send one over._

_Before you guys worry let me just tell you, don't. Yes mother: He's intelligent, humorous, and a well rounded civilian. Yes father: He's not psychotic, and he likes quidditch. _

_William grew up in America, and attended the American Wizarding School so no one will probably know of him here. _

_I moved into his house about a week ago. It's big, but it's not Malfoy-manor- big. Also, the other girl who he was paired with died suddenly, and the Ministry has not found any replacement, thus far. _

_Anyway, I hope you two are doing well! _

_Love, Rose. _

Rose's POV 

I hate lying to people. Really I do. Especially when the lie is in the form of a badly written, cheesy letter, that no one in their right mind would believe. But I just can't do it. I can't tell my parents about Scorpius. There would be too much turmoil. I keep telling myself the marriage won't last for long. The Ministry won't keep this law in place for more then a few months.

It was stupid, and in the back on my head, the little voice was saying "the truth will always come out", but even then. I just couldn't. I was a coward. Plain and simple. A stupid, bitchy, coward.

Scorpius agreed to keep everything a secret, and as far as I know the marriage records in the ministry are pretty top secret.

Still though…that little voice…"The truth will always come out."

* * *

_Dear Harry and Ginevra Potter, _

_First of all you can relax. I'm not lying dead and naked in a gutter somewhere. Second of all yeah. I went along with this stupid law, just like you guys told me to. Are you happy now? I doubt it…._

_I'm sure you both are just over the moon about getting 4 new daughter-in-laws, though. Maybe they won't be as big of a disappointment as I was, huh? Either way, I want to know as soon as James or Al manages to knock up one of those poor souls with the next generation of Potter. Should be entertaining. (Although I'm sure I'll be privileged enough to read all about it in the Daily Prophet!) _

_Anyway, back to my marriage. Is it any of your business? Nope. So, unless either of you want to come down to my new home and show any interest in your daughters life, you're not going to find out. Besides, you've really only ever cared about James and Al, and you've both done a pretty fantastic job of showing it. So please. Do all three of us a favor and don't reply to this letter, or come down to St. Mungo's and see me. It will be a waste of all of our time. Instead, go focus on the life you could have had if you had used the contraceptive charm back when it was legal…. _

_From, Lily. _

Lily's POV

I cringed as I watched my owl fly out the window of the Manor's guest bedroom. It was harsh. No, truthfully, it was just plain cruel. But hopefully it would keep my parents from butting into my life, and inquiring about my past. (Yep, pretty foolproof plan, huh?…..) I think I should have at least gotten Kudos for not straight up lying to them.

Besides, it not like I didn't partially feel that way about SOME of those things. I mean, I don't REALLY hate my parents. I never have, and it's doubtful that I ever will. But it's just; I've never been able to relate to them. I don't know how to describe it. They aren't horrid people or anything, but all my life I've been distant towards them. As horrid as it sounds: I can (now at least) live with out them. Family gatherings have never been my thing, and as for actually spending time with my family on a regular basis? Pshhh. I'm sorry. I guess I'm just not much of a 'family person'.

Rose on the other hand...Meh. She's always been her families' favorite. I'm sure she told her parents the truth about Scorpius. That honest little saint. As for me? I refuse. I figure after the ministry revokes this law, I'm moving out of the country. I don't care where I go, I just want to leave it all behind. Never, for the rest of my life, do I want to be referred to as Harry Potter's daughter. Never again.

* * *

*Scorpius's POV*

It's kind of amazing how 3 people can habituate, yet still barely even see, none the less, TALK to each other. When Rose was actually home she spent ninety percent of her time in her new-found, favorite, location in the Manor…The Library. As for Lily? Well let's just say she had developed a special talent in avoiding me. Not that I minded or anything…Well maybe I did just a little.

The first two weeks of living with both Rose and Lily were shockingly easy. Rose and I barley argued, and Lily pretty much minded her own business.

It really wasn't until that one Monday when all the confusion started to REALLY happen…..

"Are you taking the day off?"

I spun around to see the young witch standing at the entrance to the kitchen. "What are you still doing here?" I asked not bothering to answers Rose's question.

"I woke up late," She muttered. "What's your excuse?"

"My job sucks."

I glanced at Rose long enough to see a tiny smile creep onto her lips. "I'm sorry to burst your bubble Mister Malfoy, but I don't think that's a very valid excuse."

"Well you would know all about excuses, now wouldn't you Miss Weasley?" I watched as Rose rolled her brown eyes, grabbed a pinkish colored glass that I recognized as one she had brought over from her own flat, poured some orange juice into the glass, and sat down at the large kitchen table in the room.

"Can I ask you something?" She finally spoke up sitting forward in her chair, flipping some of her long red hair back as she did so.

I nodded as I sat down opposite from her at the breakfast table.

"Well," She hesitated before looking up and continuing. "Well…Never mind."

"What!?"

"Nothing! Forget it! Really its nothing." Rose exclaimed leaning back, and crossing her arms over her chest causing the stain, lavender, silk-like robe she was wearing to almost fully expose her left breast. _Fuck._

"Mhmm," I muttered. "I doubt that."

"Fine look," Rose absentmindedly fooled with the glass she was holding before putting it up to her lips, and taking another sip. "Do you know anything The Book of Truth?"

"'The Book of Truth?'" I snorted at the absurd name.

"Do you!?" She inquired again, this time even more firmly.

"No!" I put my hands up in defense, answering the question honestly. "What the hell is it?!"

Rose glanced around the kitchen as if she half expected someone to be spying on us from inside one of the cabinets. "Follow me," She murmured, grabbing my wrist, and dragging me out of the kitchen.

"What the f-"

"Come on!" Rose let go of my wrist, and motioned for me to follow her. "This way!"

It didn't take me long to figure out where she was leading me. Before I knew it, we were both stepping inside the large library located on the second floor of the Manor. "Okay is there an actual REASON that you dragged me up here?" The redhead shot me a death glare before strolling over to one of the tables in the center of the room, and sitting down at it. I sighed walking over to her, and looking down at the book she was intensely staring at. It looked like a normal book. Pretty plain, actually. The only odd thing was that the very top, in embroidered letters, the title read _'The Book of Truth'. _"Wow....it's a book? With an exceptionally BAD title, might I add. Should I be impressed?"

"Are you implying that you've lived in this house for 20 years, and have never seen this thing?"

"Are you implying that you think I have actually read more then 2 book in the place?" I couldn't help but grin when Rose gave me an angry look, then looked back down at the leather covered object. I raised both of my eyebrows when she opened it. "It's totally blank!"

"Wow, thank you Scorpius. It's good to know that after 20 years of life experience, you can recognize if a book is blank or not!" Her hand ran over the smooth, blank, page of the large book. "I found it, the day before yesterday, shoved behind two other books on the very top shelf in here ...As if someone were hiding it?"

"Rose," I tryed to connect to her. "There are hundreds of book in this library, this one is not any more special then-"

"No!" The redhead cried, frustration flling her voice. "I've heard of this thing before..."

"Really?" I asked sceptically. "Then you'll have no problem telling me what exactly 'this thing' does, then?"

"I-I can't remember, but I've heard about i-"

"Yeah, right, okay. Your imagination is really running wild today, isn't it? What do you think? This book holds 'dark secrets', or maybe 'dark magic'-"

"Shut up! It's not that! You do know this place was a flipping base for Death Eaters, right? Who knows what stuff they might, OR might not have left behind!?"

"Right, right, of course. It's a book the Death Eaters left that is, for some reason, going to be of interest to you!" I couldn't help but laugh at Rose's immense interest in this one random thing she had found lying around. "Honestly, let me ask you this. If it was called 'The book of bullshite' would you be wasting your time worrying about weather a Death Eater has touched it or not?"

"Fine you know what? Forget it! You asked me, I showed you. Now, if all you're going to do is make fun of me, I'm not going to bother even talking to you!" She stood up, turned around, and huffily walked out of the library. "I'm going to work!" She called over her shoulder. "Maybe you should do the same!"

_Women_. I thought before giving the stupid book one last glance, and walking away.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the very last part with the whole book thing. You'll see where it all fits in later. hehe xD**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review! :c) **


	8. Parents

"Oh please, Harry!! Don't! Just admit it," wailed Ginny clutching the small piece of tear-stained parchment in her hands. "We're horrible parents!!"

"We are not!"

"She hates us!!" Cried Ginny once more, burying her face into her husband's chest. "Where did we go wrong!?" She mumbled wiping away a piece of reddish colored hair from her tear-streaked face.

"We didn't Gin,"

"We obviously did!" Ginny yelled; her brown eyes filled with both rage and sadness. "I mean our own children want nothing to do with us! James and Al don't send letters, and when Lily does," She thrust the letter up in the air. "It reinforces to us about how much we failed at raising her!"

"We did not fail at raising her! Besides, you know there is nothing we can do about thi-"

"Find out!" Ginny exclaimed. "The Ministry of Magic has to have records!"

"Of course they have records, but after this new law, I don't have ANY access to those-"

"They get access goddammit! You're Harry Potter, can't you find out who your own fucking daughter is married to?!"

"Ginny calm down," Harry spoke softly trying to calm his frantic wife. "If I could, you know I would."

"Then we'll go down to St. Mungo's and force her-"

"We can't do that. You know she'll never forgive us we did."

"Then what do you propose for us to do? Sit and watch as our daughter is completely eliminated from both of our lives?!"

"We're going to find out one way or another…I say we just wait, see what happens, and let her come to us when she's ready."

"Oh right, right! Of course! In 10 years when she needs money to pay for her drunken husband, and 3 bastard children!"

"Ginny! What's gotten into you?!" Harry exclaimed standing up from the couch the pair had been previously sitting on. "I may not agree with the choices Lily has made, but if there is one thing I'm sure of, it's that we raised her right. She's got a good head on her shoulders. She'll be fine."

"How do you know!?"

"I just do."

The couple sat in silence for a few long moments. "Harry," Ginny finally spoke up, sighing deeply after she did so. "I have something to tell you…"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"She's living with him?! Well isn't it just lovely that we find out NOW!?"

"Oh please, calm down," Hermione rolled her brown eyes, grabbing the letter from her husband's hands. Her eyes quickly scanned the ink-smeared parchment. She raised her eyebrows after she had finished reading. "Hmm. Well isn't that convenient…"

"What?"

"'Severe social phobia and anxiety', plus he 'doesn't like to have his picture taken'….Doesn't that sound a little odd to you?"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm not saying anything Ronald; I just THINK it's a little suspicious."

"What?! That the Ministry of Magic has forced our oldest child to marry a hermit?"

"No! You know what, never mind!" Hermione muttered shaking her head. "I just hope she's happy."

"Yeah, well maybe she would be if the Minister wasn't such a little piece of shi-"

"Ron!"

"What?!" He cried. "You know this law would have never been set in place if Kingsley was still Minister! Even Fudge wouldn't have stooped this low!"

Hermione sighed looking down at her feet. "It's not like I'm for this either Ron; but you and I both know what happened to that one girl. What was her name? Victoria something? She almost got sent to Azkaban for refusing the law!"

"She didn't 'almost get sent to Azkaban' she just got threatened to be 'almost sent to Azkaban'. It seems like the Ministry is pretty eager to put loads of people in the same place as past death eaters if you ask me."

"It's ridiculous!" Hermione spat angrily. "But at the same time," She whispered. "I have a bad feeling that things are going to get much worse before they get better…"

* * *

**A/N: Suuuuper short chapter, but hey? It's something right?**  
**OMG! (this has absolutely no relevance to the story, but I just feel the need to tell you guys) I've got less then 10 days of school left!! *does a happy dance* Goodbye 9th grade, hello summer vacation! :c) Too bad in August I'm going to have to be a sophomore which doesn't sound fun in the slightest....Oh well, I'm gonna get my permit over the summer, so I'm happy about that! :P**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Please review! **


	9. Late Night Talk

****Scorpius's POV** **

"Hey Lil, ya there?" I asked giving the guest bedroom door a faint knock.

"No," Came a voice from inside the room.

"Well I'm coming in anyway," I said as I opened the door, exposing to me the raven haired girl who was sitting on her unmade bed, an almost murderous look planted on her normally pretty face. "Rose told me about, well, about what happened."

"Oh, of course she did!" Lily spat clutching her knees up to her chest, and not even bothering to even look at me as I sat down next to her on the bed. "St. Weasley would never miss a beat like that, now would she?"

"What do you mean?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Nothing! Never mind," She rolled her eyes. "My life sucks either way."

"It's really not all that bad," I comforted, trying to meet the young witch's eyes.

"It was horrible! Are you kidding me?! I got fired! From the easiest possible job known to wizarding kind!" Her green eyes flared up with a surprising amount of rage.

"You cussed someone out…in font of your boss. Are you honestly surprised? Besides, I thought you hated your job?"

"I did," She sighed. "But-but what am I suppose to do now, huh!? I'm jobless and hopeless!"

"You're not hopeless Lily," I tried convincing her. She responded with a shake of her head. "You could always work at the Minist-"

"Don't even say it! Don't even say it. You know I'd be forced to face my parents! After the letter I sent to them!! Are you completely mental!?" She shook her head yet again. "Look just go, I don't even know why you came in her anyway."

"To make sure you're not completely wasting away in your sadness…" She managed to crack a smile at that. "Besides Rose is working a late shift at St. Mungo's, and I figured I didn't really have anything else to do-"

"Oh gee thanks, Rose is gone, so I'm the replacement wife?"

"I never said that! Can't I be nice to you without being accused of something?"

"Well can you blame me? We've spent a month living in the same house, and I think the extent of our communication has been 'Hey', 'Good morning', and 'Could you hold the door for me?'" She stretched her legs out in font of me smiling as she did so. "Speaking of Rose, how have you two been doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"You guys do share a bedroom, right?"

"Yeah. Are you jealous or something?"

My question seemed to catch Lily off guard. "….Do I have a REASON to be jealous!?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

Her eyes narrowed. "Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"Stop…stop doing that!"

"What?!"

"You're trying to trick me!"

"I'm trying to tick you?" I couldn't help but laugh. "I came to talk to you, make sure you're alright, and possibly get you some dinner if you're hungry. Not trick you."

"I'm not hungry," She said flatly. "So get out!"

"This is ridiculous!" I exclaimed jumping up from the edge of the bed. "Could you, really, be any more of a-of a...bitch!?"

"ME? I'm a bitch, huh?" Lily jumped up so she was standing face to face with me. "Would you just leave and get out of my damn room already?!"

"You're room?! It's my house!"

"Not anymore. What's yours is mine, what's mine is yours, _baby_!" She crossed her arms smiling. "So I'll ask nicely, one more time. GET OUT!"

"Fine," I held my arms up. "Be miserable! See if I care."

"Oh please...you never care..."

* * *

**A/N: Officially the worst chapter ending in fan fiction history. lol  
Sorry, I'm having major writers block right now and thought I might as well just post what I have. Finals are next week, so I can't promise anything then either. :-(  
Anyway, reviews are always loved, even for uber short chapters. :) **


	10. Benjamin

****Lily's POV****

It's not everyday of my life that I decide to go down to Muggle London, and for lack of better words, hang out. Today, though, was different. I had finally realized how big the Manor actually was, and how lonely it could be when no one was around. Poor Scorpius had to live in that dreaded place COMPLETELY alone before me and Rose came around. It honestly made me think...Over a month now has gone by and still not a single complaint from Scorpius, or Rose for that matter, about the sleeping arrangements.

"_Yeah. Are you jealous or something?" _Scorpius's words flooded back into my mind, replaying over and over again like a broken record.

Was I jealous? How could I be jealous over something that I had convinced myself I didn't want? It was all I could do to just sit in the back corner of the muggle coffee shop, and think.

Was there something going on that I should (if I were even slightly attracted to the insufficient prick) be jealous of? _Of course NOT!_ It's Rose. She's probably still a goddamn 20 year old virgin. Then again…she is VERY pretty….and smart. Plus the pair has been fairly secretive. But what's there to be secretive about? Surly not a budding relationship….or a bloomed one.

"Hey," I look up to see a pair of big brown eyes looking down at me. "Can I sit here?"

"I don't know, can you?" I asked looking around at all the empty, two-person tables, in the coffee shop.

"Fine, MAY I sit here?" asked the complete stranger laughing. His name-tag read "Benjamin", and his uniform matched those of the other workers in the building. I nodded curiously watching the brunette sit down in the chair across from me. Even sitting down I could tell he was kinda short. Shorter then Rose, but still not near as short as me. Both his hair and eyes were a dark shade of brown that matched his tan complexion, and set off his sparkling white teeth. _Hit on me, and I'll kick you in the balls. _I telepathically warned the guy.

"So you from around here?" 'Benjamin' asked flashing me a startling smile.

"…you could say that," I responded cautiously raising one eyebrow. His accent was different. Unfamiliar. Possibly American…

"Ah that cool," He replied a smile still planted on his almost unbelievable handsome face. "I'm from Boston. Born and raised. I'm finishing up my first year of college here in London though."

"Okay," was all I could think of saying. I wasn't exactly use to random people striking up conversations with me. Especially random muggle coffee shop workers.

"Yeah. My parents thought it would be smart for me get a part time job to help pay for collage," He laughed reading my mind. "So it's not like being a starbucks worker is my life long aspiration or anything!"

"Right," I said most likely sounding a little snotty. "So shouldn't you be getting back to work?" I asked motioning towards the front counter where a few other workers were standing looking unimaginably bored.

"Naw, my shifts over!" He shrugged not even noticing my annoyed tone.

"So you decide to just randomly sit down and talk to the customers after your shift is over, creeping them out in the process? Hmm, interesting!" I muttered angrily wishing the guy would just leave, and let me waste away in my misery.

"Not always," He chuckled. "Only when they're as pretty as you."

"Oh right!" I finally, for a reason unknown , cracked a smile. "Sorry buddy. But I'm married."

"You're married? Hm, really?" Benjamin raised one eyebrow skeptically. "How old are you!?"

"18, gonna be 19 next month," I quickly moved my left hand onto my lap, away from plain sight, so he wouldn't see the fact I was wearing a non-existent wedding ring.

"Kinda young don't you think?" The brunette flashed yet another brilliant smile. "What did your parents say?"

"…not too much," I answered honestly remembering that I hadn't even seen, none the less talked to, my parents in the last month.

"Well, anyway," The guy said standing up. "Tell your husband he's one lucky man." He called over his shoulder before exiting the small shop, leaving me completely bewildered in the process. _That was...not normal. _

**

* * *

******Rose's POV****

It was official. I hated my job.

Life was so much easier when I was only a trainee learning how to deal with Hexes and healing potions. The maternity ward was a completely different quidditch game. Thankfully though, not another day has gone by that has been quite so horrifically terrifying as the first.

Honestly, I was feeling a little sorrier for Lily. Madam Marksworth's harsh words much have hit her like a bludger to the head. Granted it HAD only been two days since she was…. "Laid off", bit still. She was MOPING around the Manor. Never in my life have I seen Lily Luna Potter mope. I told Scorpius that he had to be nice to her, and I guess he was…..Although, judging from both of their present moods, I'm guessing it didn't go over so well.

I suppose I couldn't REALLY blame Lily. Scorpius could be quite the character. 'Funny' in the lose sense of the word. Handsome also. Not that that had absolutely anything to do with anything….it was just a notable fact. A notable fact that I honestly couldn't believe I had missed when we were back at Hogwarts. I guess it was just one of those invisible 'codes' that were set into place. The code that stated neither a Weasley, nor Potter could EVER even think of being with a Malfoy. Yet another one of the many reason why I had put off seeing and/or writing to my parents. They didn't NEED to know I was actually a lying fake who secretly read the daily prophet everyday hoping for the Ministers death notice inside.

_Oh well. _I thought to myself as I quickly realized I had been rambling on about my current situation to my uncaring patient. "So, um yeah, that's it!" I embarrassingly jumped up out of the chair I had been sitting in. "Come back in 4 weeks!"

"So, about the morning sickness…?" The young witch asked quite uncomfortably.

"Opps, right!" I gabbed my wand out of the green healer robes I was wearing, and muttered a spell before the small vile of green potion appeared in my hand. "Take this and it should do the trick!"

The petite woman smiled grabbing the potion out of my hand, and quickly scuttling out of the small room. I sighed, getting up and walking out of the room myself. _I wish my shift was over! _I cursed under my breathe absent mindedly looking over towards the waiting room. My eyes widened at the sight of who was sitting nonchalantly reading an issue of witch weakly and waiting for, what I guessed was, an appointment with Maggie. _Oh my gosh! Lily's gonna FLIP... _

* * *

**A/N: Summer is officially here!! (for me at least hehe) Lets celebrate with two REVIEW QUESTIONS! ;) YAY! (I know I'm such a freak...) **

**1. Who do you think the person is that Rose saw in the waiting room of the maternity ward? (You know who she is; I promise!)  
2. In case you haven't already passionately stated your opinion in a previous review...Rose/Scorpius or Rose/Lily? (Its not really going to affect the outcome of the story, I'm just curious xD)  
****  
Thanks for reading xD **


	11. Getting Caught

****Lily's POV****

It was an absolutely beautiful Sunday afternoon in late April, and what was I doing? Spending the day, ALONE, indoors, at one of my ex-favorite restaurants in Diagon Ally, that's what. Rose was working….as she usually does EVERYDAY. As for Scorpius? He was spending the day cooped up in the Manor; I suppose (another reason why I had decided it would be best to get out of the house).

The restaurant was busy, but not uncomfortably so. It really wasn't until I spotted both of my brothers sitting at a table in the back that I decided the muggle Starbucks could have possibly been a better option…

_Oh shite! _I cursed under my breath as I looked over at Al and James who were sitting by themselves. _What the hell are they doing here!? They always hated this restaurant! _Quickly composing myself I grabbed an abandoned menu that was sitting on an empty table, and used it to cover my face. Thinking fast I glanced towards the entrance of the restaurant. _Fuck. _My eyes widened at the sight of the two adults standing by the door, talking to some unknown person. _Yep, going to Diagon Ally=Bad idea. _There was no way in hell or on earth that I was going to face my mum and dad that day. Nope. I had to find a way out.

My parents were blocking the doorway, so I was out of luck there, and if I just apprated out of the restaurant my brothers would probably see me. An idea suddenly popped into my head.

Quickly and quietly I got on all fours and started making my way across the crowded room by crawling from table to table. (Thank god the restaurant used table cloths.) _This is beyond pathetic! _I angrily thought as I crouched down behind a food tray that was near the table my bothers were sitting at. While they were both looking in the opposite direction I made almost run towards the girls bathroom praying that my parents didn't see me.

I let out a sigh of relief. _Safe_ I thought smiling to myself once I was inside the bathroom. "Lily?" _Or not…_

I jumped a little a bit spinning around at the sound of the familiar voice. "Addie," I breathed looking at the person who had just spoken my name. "What are you doing here?" Was the only thing I could think of asking my old Hogwarts best friend.

"I should be asking you that same thing," The blonde witch shot back, narrowing her dark blue eyes at me. She looked considerably different from the last time I saw her almost 2 years prior. Her naturally straight hair had been curled into pretty ringlets that framed her face, and her glasses had been replaced with, what I guessed to be, contacts. Her face had barely aged in the fact that she looked quite young. Her usual quirky, witty expression had left her face and it had been replaced with a stern look. Also, her chest had slightly grown. I remembered how I use to envy her just for that very reason. She would just laugh and tell me that I would get them later… eventually, I did.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked feeling a little taken aback by her unnatural rudeness.

She just smiled and shook her head. "What I mean is… Well, you should know why I'm here, even you can't be that self-centered enough to not know why we're all here-"

"What?!" I repeated interrupting Addie in the process. "ME?!"

"Yes you!" She spat, putting her hands on her hips as my Gran had always done. "It's always about you! At Hogwarts everything was always about Lily Potter!" She raised her hands up in frustration. Never in my life had I seen her look so furious. "You don't care about anyone but yourself, do you? For some unknown reason to man, you couldn't pick up a piece of parchment and write a decent letter to your family or even drop by. Do you really realize how much it kills them not to see you and how you make them miserable because of it? Of course you don't because you're only looking out for yourself. But no! You have to pop up in a bathroom and make everyone's lives a living hell, as if they didn't need to be even more screwed up then they already are!"

"Why do you even care about my family?" I exclaimed hardly believing that I was getting into an argument with Adeline Abraham in the back bathroom of a restaurant.

"Because I am your family, and I have been for a while… it's just, now it's legal." My eyes lowered, and so had her voice, a ring was shining in the dim light of the bathroom.

My mouth dropped open. "Oh wow!" I almost squealed forgetting Addie's previous harsh words. "You and Al were matched?! I never thought that the ministry would have gotten a match right."

Addie's mouth did not jerk up, instead, it lowered into a frown. "No, somehow I was matched with James. Thanks to the Ministry, he was forced to marry Amanda Finnigan and I; not exactly what I planned… but what really is planned in life? I'll get by."

_Ick. James. No wonder she was so pissed off._"Hey it could be worse," I tried. "You could have been forced to marry Scorpius Malfoy!"

Her face wrinkled and she shrugged, "I suppose so," She nodded. "Anyway I've got to get back to the table before they order without me," She murmured grabbing the abandoned purse that was lying on the sink. She turned to me and said, "Just between the two of us, I think that it isn't really right to go out to a restaurant to celebrate someone's pregnancy."

"Yea-wait what?" I asked confused.

"Oh stop it Lily, don't tell me that you didn't know your own mum was pregnant." She laughed as she flung her purse over her shoulder.

"…what?"

"Oh no…"

* * *

****Rose's POV****

"Hey," was the very first word out of my mouth as I walked into the bedroom that Scorpius and I shared. My shift had finally ended, and it would have been and understatement to say I was ecstatically happy to be out of the maternity ward after 9 hours of working straight. Scorpius, on the other hand, was gloomily sitting on the large bed reading a magazine and looking like he was the unhappiest person in the world. "What cha you doing?" I asked in an overly cheerful voice.

The blond looked up at me and raised one eyebrow. "Masturbating," He spat sarcastically. "Really must you ask?"

"Yeah, I must!" I laughed at Scorpius's reaction. "What are you reading?" I asked propping one leg up on the bed and sitting down.

"A magazine. Why do you care?" Scorpius cried, quickly shoving the unknown magazine under the covers before I could clearly see it.

"Right because that's not suspicious," I laughed crawling up onto the bed, and reacting under the covers for the hidden magazine.

"Stop!" Scorpius cried again, scooting away, still attempting to hide the mysterious glossy covered object from me.

"Why?! How bad could it be?!" I exclaimed laughing. "Playwizard perhaps?" I guessed half teasing him. "Or Gaywizard, maybe?"

"What does it even matter?" He cried angrily tugging the magazine out of my hands while it was still covered by the blankets on the bed.

"It just does," I reasoned simply, finally managing to weasel the magazine out of Scorpius's grasp. "Oh wow!" I burst out laughing as I looked down it.

"I swear its Lily's!" He proclaimed holding both of his hands up as if to prove he was innocent. "She left it on the kitchen table, and I just-"

"Oh, of COURSE it is," I jokingly assured the blond feeling the corners of my lips raise as he made an annoyed face at me. "Or maybe you just wanted to learn how to 'Spell away your cellulite in 5 easy steps', or," I flipped through the pages of the magazine reading off the headlines mockingly. "'Improve you sex life: Make that special wizard moan', or maybe just get some tips from 'The working witches beauty guide'"

"I was bored!" Scorpius defended grabbing the magazine from my hands.

"And because 'Witch Weekly' is just the GREATEST piece of literature in this house, you felt the need to read it!" I burst out laughing again. Covering my mouth, and leaning against the soft pillows of the bed, I looked over to see Scorpius giving me a death glare. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I'll stop!" I bit my lip to keep from laughing yet again. "Besides, your sexuality is YOUR business-"

"Rose!" I could see the corners of his lips forming into a smile also.

"Sorry!" I giggled. "I'll stop, for real this time."

Scorpius rolled his grey eyes and chucked the fairly recent issue of Witch Weekly on the small table next to his side of the bed. "Anyway, how was work?"

"Horrible!" I moaned rolling over onto my side so I was facing the blond directly. "I've gotta go back tonight also."

"Why are they making you work so much?" Scorpius asked eyeing me as I flung some of my red hair behind my back.

I shook my head angrily. "Because all of the maternity healers quit, I guess! Plus, now, crap loads of people are getting knocked up, so all the work is being put on either me, or the people who didn't quit!" I groaned hopelessly burrowing my head into the pillows. "I hate my life." I announced sadly. We were both silent for a few seconds.

"Don't hate your life," Scorpius whispered softly. "Its way to good to hate."

My entire body stiffened as I felt an arm carefully wrap around me. Propping myself quickly up onto my elbows I looked up at the blond questioningly. His eyes were gentle as he brought up one hand up to my face and brushed away a single red curl that hung by my eyes. _Kiss him!_ A voice in my head practically screamed out at me. Too late. He had already beaten me to the punch (or kiss rather). _Merlin does that feel good. _

_Stop kissing him! It's Scorpius Malfoy! What would your parents say!?_

_Keep kissing him! Besides, your parents aren't here! _

_Stop! _

_Keep going! _

_3…4…5…._I stopped counting after 5 seconds had gone by. It didn't really matter anyway. By the way we were both kissing I knew noting was going to stop anytime soon. _Why hasn't this happened earlier!? _I asked myself as I felt Scorpius deepen the kiss. His hands made their way to my waist as I swiftly flung my right leg over his body straddling him in the process. "Oh fuck Rose," I heard Scorpius grunt as I ran my own hands up and down his chest. Things were going fast. I knew that. All I could think about, though, was them going faster….

I felt Scorpius break the kiss for a single moment and tenderly begin to raise my shirt up over my head. _Oh god. _I tried to relax myself as he rapped his arms around my body and unhooked the pink bra I was wearing with an unusual amount of ease.

Tossing the layer of clothing absent mindedly towards the corner of the room the blond effortlessly flipped me onto my back and crawled on top. "You're wearing too much clothing," I giggled, blushing like a 12 year old as I diligently removed Scorpius's shirt. He responded with a nervous smile. I understandingly grabbed the back of his head and pushed his lips down towards mine.

It all felt so right, yet so confusing at the same time. My lips working together with his. Our shirtless chests pressed against each other rising up and down at an alarmingly fast rate.

I rapidly snapped back to my senses as I felt my hands instinctually reached down and start to unhook Scorpius's pants. _Oh god, am I really going to do this? One second I was teasing him about a magazine the next I'm taking off his cloths? Is this FINALLY going to happen!? _Once his pants were completely off I could feel him reaching down to undo mine.

"Hey Rose are you in her-OH MY GOD!!" A high pitched voice shrieked in horror. I didn't even need to look up towards the door of the master bedroom to know who the voice belonged to. _Oh crap. This can't end well.... _

* * *

**A/N: Woo finally a semi-long chapter! I kinda dragged out that little "scene" between Rose and Scorpius longer then it needed to be, but oh well!**

**First and foremost, I would LOVE to thank ****_suspense button presser_ w****ithout whom this chapter would have never been made possible. She allowed me to *borrow* her character Addie from her story "Without Red Hair and Freckles", and also helped me edit the first part of the chapter. You rock girl! :P****  
****Second I'd like to apologize for being a horrible writer and not replying to all of the marvelous reviews I get. Lol Sorry guys! I'll try and get to all of them this time around :P**

**That's about it! Thanks for reading!  
****Please review! **


	12. Liars

****Lily's POV****

"Wait Lily, hold on!"

"Get away from me!"

"Why are you so angry?!"

"Why are you such a hypocritical slut?!" I snapped, turning around so I could face the person who I least wanted to see at that very moment.

"Look Lily, nothing was-"

"Don't fucking say it!!" I spat as I walked over to the redhead, and put my index finger up as if trying to prove I was serious. "Don't you even fucking DARE say nothing happened! I have eyes you know!!" I tuned back around and continued to walk down the empty hallway.

"Fine, but I can explain!" Rose urged. Her paced quickened once I reached the long staircase of the manor and began going down the stairs 2 at a time.

"Really, is that so?" I laughed trying to fight back the tears that, for some unknown reason, were creeping up into my eyes. Once I had reached the very bottom stair I quickly spun around, almost colliding with Rose as I did so. "Your shirts on backwards," I stated simply before turning back around and heading towards the front door.

"Wait!" Rose exclaimed grabbing onto my wrist and pulling me back. "Don't be mad at me," She pleaded, begging me with her big brown eyes.

"Why should I be mad?" I hollered. "I'm just living with 2 complete liars! That's all-"

"I'm not a liar!" Rose defended.

"'No kissing, no touching, and DEFINITELY no sex'" I mimicked Rose's previous words from the month before. "Hmm kissing? Check. Touching? Double check. Sex?" I crossed my arms. "How long has it been going on?" I questioned not even looking Rose in the eyes.

"This was the first time," Rose assured me. "I-I had never even kiss him before today."

I rolled my eyes not sure weather to believe her or not. "Whatever," I finally declared. "I knew this whole marriage thing was a bad idea."

"You knew?!" Rose exclaimed angrily. "You knew?! I was the one who said this entire thing was a horrible idea! But NOOO! You had to insist on following the law-!"

"God, you could have just slept on the fucking couch!" I cried. "There are like 5 billion rooms in the place! Why did you have to choose the room with him in it!!" I whined sounding, most likely, like a 5 year old.

"Because I wanted to sleep on a bed, and not on a floor!"

"I think you wanted to do a little more on the bed then sleep!" I growled. "Did you like him when you were back in Hogwarts or something?"

"No, but the better question is, did you!?" Rose put her hands on her hips giving me a knowing look.

"I-I…Of course NOT!" I lied. _Merlin do I hate her._"Scorpius Malfoy!! Are you crazy?"

"Why are you so pissed off then?" She eyed me. I could see her hands were clenched in fists that rested by her sides. "Why do you care if I spend ALL day having sex with Scorpius Malfoy, huh?? Should it bother you in the slightes- ?"

"B-Because you're just such a liar!" I shouted turning around and, again, making my way towards the front door.

"...Or are you the liar?"

_I'll show you a liar, _I vowed as I walked out of the front door of the manor. _And that's a promise. _

****Scorpius's POV****

"Rose, look, I'm sorry about Lil-"

"Take your clothes off," The redhead demanded as she started to strip random items of clothing off her body after only being in the room for a few seconds.

"What?" I asked my eyes widening as a completely naked Rose Weasley jumped onto the edge bed and crawled over towards me.

"I'll show her," She growled angrily under her breath practically ripping my pants as she roughly pulled them down. "I can do what ever the hell I want to!"

"Wha-!?" I didn't have time to finish before Rose violently crashed her lips against mine. _Yep. Whatever this is, it's probably a bad idea... _Unfortunately, neither of us seemed to care.

****Lily's POV****

"….So then, I like go looking for my cuz so I could tell her the horrible news about my fucking mum being preggo and I walk into her room to find her and my fucking husband seconds away from fucking!" I exclaimed. "Yo get me another!" I called over my shoulder angrily.

"You sure you're really 18?" The overly muscular man raised his eyebrows doubtfully at me.

"Loo-ju-cause I got small tits don't mean I'm like 13!" I announced to the bartender. He reluctantly rolled his eyes slid the small shot glass of brownish looking liquid towards me. Leaning back as far as I could in the bar stool I chugged the drink down hastily, smacking my lips together once I had finished.

"So, your cousin really slept with your husband?!" The middle-aged man who I had been previously talking to finally gasped.

"Fuck yeah!" I said feeling my head get even woozier then it was already. "Shesalittleskank," I droned, my words slurring together as I spoke.

"You know you should totally sleep with her husband!" The man exclaimed. "Fair payback, ya know?!"

"Totally," I slurred. "Get me another!" I demanded slamming the empty glass against the bar counter. "NOW!"

"Hitting the drink a little hard there sweetie?" The older man laughed an almost creepy laugh. I could feel his eyes on my chest, but I didn't' care. I somehow managed to get a hold of yet another shot (that I guessed and hoped the muggle bartender had slid over towards me) and I soon felt the strong liquid burn the back of my throat. _No wonder people do this so much! _I thought barley hearing myself order for another drink. _How am I going to pay for this? _The thought crossed my mind for maybe a split second but was soon forgotten as I downed another small shot of alcohol. There was no way I was going to be able to apparate back to the Manor this drunk without major problems occurring. _Oh well _I laughed. I didn't care. It was like the more the room started to spin, the more I forgot about Rose and Scorpius. It really was an amazing feeling, being about to forget about every problem in your life, and whatnot. "Another one!" I proclaimed to the bartender. His face was solemn as he reluctantly handed me another drink about a minuet later…

"Lily?" I heard a familiar voice say my name. "What in Merlin's name are you doing here!?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the mega-fastness/suckiness of this chapter. (Can you believe I got it out the only a day after the last one?! lol) Anyway, hopefully I'll be able to get into more detail in chapter 13. hehe  
Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	13. The Morning After

****Lily's POV****

_"Is she up yet?"_

_"Is she dead?"_

_"Isabella!"_

_"What?!"_

_"She's still out cold."_

_"This flat smells like vodka and vomit..."_

_"Isabella!"_

_"It's true!"_

_"Ug! Look, one of you; go get me some hangover potion I think she's coming to,"_

_"Which would be where exactly?"_

_"I don't know! Look in Isabella's stuff!"_

_"Hey! Contrary to popular belief, Sarah, I'm not a complete drunken ho-"_

"MHH!" I moaned putting my hands up to my ears trying to filter out the three deafeningly loud voices around me. My eyes were glued shut, my head felt like it was being beaten by a hammer, and my throat felt dry as sandpaper._ Well this is fun. _Opening one blurry eye, I quickly recognized the blonde who was worriedly hovering over me. "Sarah?"

"Here, drink this," The female voice said thrusting a potion into my right hand.

Without objection I drank down the content of the vile (which could have very well been the most disgusting thing I had ever tasted). "What happened?" I finally managed to ask sitting up on the couch I had been laying on.

"You passed out in a bar," A familiar male voice began talking. "Then you woke up, then you puked in the bathroom….a lot…then you passed out again."

"Hugo?" I pathetically choked out, putting one arm over my head trying to block out the bright light of the room.

"Look Lily, just get some more sleep-"

"No, no, I'm fine," I assured swinging my legs down off of the couch, feeling the potion I had just taken start to kick in. Looking over to my right I noticed a tall brunette with her arms crossed, leaning again the door frame of the room. "Isabella Flint?" I croaked out actually managing to smile for some unknown reason.

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" She laughed flipping some of her obscenely long hair behind her back. "Now that miss-priss has decided to finally grace us with her fantastic presence, I think I'm gonna go shopping!" Isabella laughed, grabbing a purse that had been abandoned on a table near her, and walking out of the small flat.

"Please, don't come back!" I heard Sarah Longbottom whisper once the brunette had disappeared from earshot.

My smile quickly turned down into a frown as memories from the previous day flashed through my head. "I've gotta get back home," I announced standing up much too quickly. "Where is my wand?" I asked feeling my jean pocked.

"Whoa, whoa, Lily calm down." My cousin interjected. "Sit back down, you're not going anywhere."

"What do you mean?! You're not the boss of me!" I cried, my headache still posing a pounding reminder of why I knew I wasn't going to apparate or floo home anytime soon. Reluctantly I sat back down on the small couch.

"I'm going to get her some water," Sarah announced to Hugo, standing up, and walking into what looked like the kitchen area of the flat.

"Wait," I asked confusedly putting my hands up to my head. "So you brought me here?" _Merlin, why can't I remember anything? _

"Yes," Hugo laughed. "What were you doing at a muggle bar anyway?"

"What were you?" I retorted accusingly.

"Hanging out with a few guys friends, okay? Now answer my question."

"I don't know. Why don't you ask your whore of a sister!" I blurted out, violently grabbing the glass of water out of Sarah's hand once she had returned from the kitchen.

"Oh well, I don't really think I need to. You sorta announced everything to the entire pub-"

"What!?" I exclaimed almost snorting some water out of my nose. "What the fuck did I say?!"

"Well, ummmm," Hugo uncomfortably hesitated for a second. "First, you kinda announced your undying love for Scorpius Malfoy as you stood on top of a table and started taking your clothes off….then you called Rose a two faced cum guzzling dumpster slut, then you kinda tired to make out with some poor bloke you didn't even know…then you passed out…."

"And you LET me DO ALL OF THIS!!!" I practically scrammed in my cousin's face feeling my headache worsen.

"No! Well actually it was kind of entertaining for the first few minuets…"

"It's okay Lily," Sarah tired. "People have done worse things while they were drunk…"

I slapped my face with the palm of my hand slowly and hopelessly gliding it downward. "I'm guessing you just stood by and watched all of this?" I exclaimed furiously in the direction of Sarah.

"I wasn't even there!" She defended herself.

"Well why not!?"

"Because I can't drink."

"Why?!"

"…Because I'm 5 weeks pregnant." Sarah stated plainly as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"Oh right, of course you are!! Why shouldn't you be?!" I stood up from my seat on the couch and started hysterically pacing back and forth. "Everyone one is pregnant because, guess what? Everyone is getting laid…..EXCEPT ME!! You know what, I hope Rose gets knocked up because then her life will suck instead of mine!! And then she'll be the one who has to-!!"

"Lily calm dow-"

"I will not!" I snapped blood pulsing through my entire body.

"Is she okay?" I heard Hugo whisper to Sarah.

"I don't think so-"

"You know what, forget it," I scoffed. "I'll just leave you two and your little Weasley-Longbottom fetus alone!" _God why am such a bitch!? Alcohol must have some effect on me…or maybe it's just how I am normally. _

"Fine, go! See if we care!" Hugo shot. "Maybe we'll just let it slip to your parents about you and Rose's current situation also…"

My face instantly fell. _Oh crap. _"Ha, well, uhhh actually….I don't think you'll need too, for Rose at least…" I sheepishly blushed at my words. _Lord, why did I do that? _

"Lily…what did you do?"

****Rose's POV****

"She's not in her room."

"Good, I hope she got hit by a double-decker bus!"

"Rose! She is still part of your family you know."

"She's the most selfish person in the entire world!" I spat, irately plopping myself back down on the large bed I had previously stood up from. "She doesn't care about anyone but herself, and has made it her goal in life to destroy everyone else's potential happine-!"

"Look, look, I'm not denying any of that, but don't you think it's a little worrisome that she's been out all night and hasn't even shown up-"

"No! She can go die in a hole for all I care!" I crossed my arms feeling myself get even angrier then I already was.

"What in gods name could she have said to you that was just sooo bad?"

"It's not JUST what she says, it's what she does! She's the most ungrateful person I've ever met, and she doesn't deserve a FRACTION of what she's gotten in life!"

I could see Scorpius's moth turn up into the slightest smile. "Really Rose? Then what DOES she deserve?"

"She deserves to be a cheap 5 sickle whore sleeping on the streets of Knockturn Alley!!"

"You don't mean that!" He laughed.

"Oh, but I do." I exclaimed, an abnormal amount of sarcasm in my voice. "Do you have the Daily Prophet for today?"

Scorpius nodded, chucking me the rolled up newspaper that had been abondandly laying on his bedside table."Rose, I get that you're mad, but seriously-" Scorpius stopped in mid-sentence, his grey eyes widening as I opened the Daily Prophet up.

"What?" I asked looking at the blond from behind the newspaper.

"L-look at the front cover…."

"Wha-" Hastily closing the Daily Prophet, I flipped it over to the cover page where Scorpius had been staring at. "Oh. My. God." My hand flew up to my open mouth. _What the fu-_

"….Maybe-"

"I'm gonna kill her," I announced sternly, still staring at the front page of the Prophet. "I'm going to fucking kill her."

* * *

**A/N: Aww, so I was kinda mean to Lily in this chapter. hehe 0:-) She did sorta vow for revenge…Can you blame her? Yes. Probably most of you will actually. Aw well. You'll all see how it fits in the end.  
****P.s. The writing in this chapter sucks. I know. I'm sorry. It was a tab bit rushed. **

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	14. The Proposal

****Rose's POV****

"Hey, come on Rose, look on the bright side! Y-you won't have to tell your parents about anything now..."

"Yes, because I'm never gonna show my face around any of my family members ever again!" I spat hysterically tossing down the dreaded newspaper. In big black letters its headline proudly proclaimed "Fire and Ice: A secret love story?" with a picture of Scorpius and I blatantly face-sucking under it. "How the fuck did she do it is what I wanna know! How the fuck did she get that picture!?"

"A window? A camera? An invisibility cloak? Who even knows," Scorpius let out a deep sigh as he stared up at me from the bed.

"We're leaving the country," I concluded with an overly high amount of certainty in my voice.

"We are?" Scorpius inquired doubtfully. "What about your job? What about MY job?"

"Your job! Oh my god you work at the ministry don't you," I slapped my face agonizingly. "Look, I'm officially forbidding you from going to work EVER again."

"You're FORBIDDING me!?" Scorpius exclaimed laughing. "Because of one measly little article in the Daily Prophet, you decide your entire life is ruined?"

"It is!!" I tried to convince the blond of the utmost seriousness of the situation.

"What I want to know is how this made the font page," Scorpius snickered picking up the newspaper. "You'd think there'd be more important things to write about…"

"You wanna know how it made the front page?!" I exclaimed viciously. "I'll tell you how it made the front page! Because Little Miss Slut-Faced-Whore WANTED it to make the front page, and Little Miss-Slut-Faced-Whore is Harry Potter's daughter, so if Little Miss Slut-Faced-Whore wanted an entire fucking issue of the Daily Prophet to be about pink fuzzy unicorns that eat people's brains, well then goddammit they'll be an entire Daily Prophet issue dedicated to those brain-eating fuzzy pink unicorns!!!"

"…Rose I really think you need to relax...you're honestly starting to become a tad bit scary." Scorpius informed me, putting his hands up, signaling me to calm down.

"Well, I think Lily needs to fall off of a cliff," I stared plainly as if it were the sanest thing I had ever said. "But we can't always get what we want now can we?"

"Come here," Scorpius grabbed my wrist, pulling me towards him, and suddenly impeding my nervous pacing around the bed. "You're way to stressed you know that?"

"You're way to un-stressed, you know that?" I retorted as the blond continued to pull me up onto his open lap.

"Hmm, really?" Scorpius laughed, intertwining his fingers with mine. "Since when does Rose Weasley care what other people think anyway?"

"Are you kidding?" I laughed feeling my body react to Scorpius's touch. "I've always cared what people thought of me. Now Lily? Lily couldn't give a rat's arse about what the entire world thinks of her..."

"I doubt that..."

"I don't," I avoided looking the ex-slytherin in the eyes. "Scorpius, can I ask you something?"

"You already did," He smiled as I rolled my eyes annoyed at his previous response. "Yeah, okay, what is it?"

"Do you remember what I said to you back in 6th year?" I finally met his eyes as I asked the question.

"Truthfully, I don't remember much about my Hogwarts years, period, but go ahead and try to refresh my memory."

"I told you that that your entire family was scum of the fucking earth, and the world would be a better place if people like you didn't exist," I paused for a second. "Well, I just wanted to, you know, say sorry...It wasn't right of me to say that, I barely even knew you, and-"

"Rose!" Scorpius laughed. "Calm down! Y-you don't have to apologize. I mean, it's not like it's something I've never heard before..."

"What do you mean?" I asked wrapping my arms around Scorpius's neck.

"Let's be honest," He muttered. "My last name isn't exactly well received amongst the wizarding community, that's for sure. I've had to deal with it my entire life. But you know if we're still being honest, I feel worse for Lily."

"What?!" I cried almost as if I was insulted by his previous statement. "You feel sorry for that ungrateful little sl-"

"Rose, she's Harry Potter's daughter. She's had to live her entire life under constant watch all because of that. She'll never truly know weather someone is her friend because they like her or because they like her fame. Sure, it's probably got some perks, but it's also got a price."

"Oh please," I rolled my brown eyes crossing my arms angrily. "You and I both know that's compete crap. She's used that line a hundred times to get what she wants."

"Fine, fine, but you've at least gotta give her some credit," Scorpius insisted. "Turning down a hefty offer form 'playwizard' just to become a welcome witch as St. Mungo's all because you want a normal non-celebrity life is quite a feat."

"Please, she only did that because her parents wanted her to," I groaned angrily. "Plus she's completely talent-less, so the only kind of celebrity she could become is socialite one. You know? The young, British, magical, version of Paris Hilton...."

"Good god Rose," Scorpius shook his head a baffled expression planted on his normally handsome face. "You can be so mean when you're angry, you know that?"

"Ah, and this is coming from a Malfoy?" I couldn't help but laugh. "Look, the more you defender her, the meaner I'm gonna get."

"Fair enough," Scorpius smiled. "How about we just forget about Lily?"

"Psh, how?" I moaned doubtfully, looking over at the abandoned Daily Prophet issue that was lying over on the other side of the bed.

"Like this," Scorpius replied closing the space between or lips.

"Mm," I smiled as I opened my mouth allowing the blond's tongue to explore inside it.

"Rose," Scorpius whispered interrupting the kiss. His voice was stern yet hesitant. "Can I ask you something also."

"Yeah?" I breathed running my fingers up and down his spine seductively. "What is it?"

"Marry me," He half stated, half asked.

"What?" I exclaimed, unfortunately, giggling like a 10 year old girl in the process. "B-but we're already married,"

"I mean really marry me. Not a forced, arranged married, set in place by the ministry of magic. The real thing. No Lily. Just me and you," Scorpius paused for a second eyeing me acutely. "Everyone already knows Rose. It's not like you can hide it now."

I blinked not quite realizing why I couldn't find any words to say. "Uh," I stuttered. _Marriage? As in, a civil ceremony without Little Miss slut-faced-whore involved? Would the ministry allow it? No. Did I care? Did I want that much of a serious commitment? Could we actually last? My parents would kill me. Well they're already are going to-_

"So..." Scorpius interrupted my thoughts uncomfortably looking me in the eyes. "Yes or no?"

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will be more eventful, I promise. xD (Kinda left it as a cliffy, huh?)  
****Sorry this took longer to update, I've been pretty lazy for the past few days. Haha  
****Also, relating to the story, I'm probably not going to get the parents involved anytime soon. I know Rose and Lily's parents would be going ape shit after what's happened, but I'm just going to focus on the main characters for now. **

**Thanks for reading! Please review! :P **


	15. Secrets

****Lily's POV****

"Hugo please you have to believe me," I pleaded feeling myself on the brink of tears. "I didn't. I wouldn't. I swear."

"Just stop lying Lily," The brunette breathed not even bothering to look directly at me. His golden-hazel colored eyes were mixed with an emotion I hadn't quite seen from him before. "Tell me the truth." He stated plainly.

"You want the truth?" I asked feeling a single tear run down my right cheek. "Fine, I'll tell you the truth. I was angry. I wasn't thinking. I wrote an angry letter to you and Rose's parents, sent it by owl, and that was that. But please believe me; you know I'd never take anything like that to the Daily Prophet...no matter how mad I was. After all the stuff they've written about me-"

"So I'm guessing that's why it says, right at the bottom here, written by Lily Potter?" Hugo's blatant expression told me he didn't believe a sliver of what I was saying.

"Someone else must know," I whispered wiping my face with my hands. "They must have been the ones who took the picture, and dropped it off at the Dail-"

"Lily," Sarah soothed interrupting me in the process. I hated when she did that. Her overt nice-ness made it almost impossible to see if she really believed a world that was coming out of my mouth or not. "Maybe...maybe you were drunk while you-"

"No, no, no!" I shouted, feeling myself grow angrier at the fact that the couple was so palpably blinded by the obvious. "I don't even own a camera! I-I couldn't have written that article! I mean who compares Rose and Scorpius to Romeo and Juliet! Why the hell would I even think abou-"

"Okay, okay, calm down," Sarah sighed apprehensively. "Me and Hugo are going down to the Daily Prophet office and try to figure this whole thing out."

"We are?!"

"Yes!" She hissed giving Hugo a look. "Y-you just stay here, okay? We'll only be a few minuets. I promise."

I nodded miserably as I watched the couple disappear with the flick of a wand. I put both of my hands up to my tired-looking face and started crying. Just like that. My life was ruined. (For like the thousandth time.) How could anyone even think I would write an article like that? For the Daily Prophet nonetheless! It made me look like the bad guy (girl, actually). It shredded any character I had left in me. Rose and Scorpius were gonna kill me, that was for sure. Not just with a killing curse either. No, that wouldn't do. They'll do it slowly and painfully. Well, at least Rose would.

"Oh Lily, don't cry!"

I jumped a little bit at the sound of the shrill voice that interrupted my dismal blubbering. Isabella Flint, who I hadn't even heard enter the flat, was standing almost directly in front of the couch looking down at my pitiful self. "What?" I asked wiping away the pathetic tears streaming down my equally as pathetic face. "I thought you went shopping."

"Oh yeah well," Isabella make a gesture with her hands as if to say 'forget about that'. "So I presume you read the headlines of this morning's Daily Prophet issue, right?"

I nodded not quite sure what else to say or do.

"Soo," She prodded. "Who do you think did it?"

I raised one eyebrow skeptically. "You mean you don't think I wrote it?" _Great, SHE believes me..._

"Lord no!" Isabella gasped flinging her hand up to her chest as if she was horrified by the very thought. "Why in the world would you do that? It makes you look like a lying, jealous bitch!"

"Yeah...thanks." I murmured as I watched Isabella sit down next to me on the couch.

"No, no, you wouldn't do that." She smiled sweetly. "But there is someone who would."

"Who!?" I asked a bit too hastily.

"Isn't it obvious?" Isabella laughed an annoyingly loud kind of laugh. "Rose of course!"

"What?" I cried. For some reason or another I couldn't help but smile at the thought of Rose going down to the Daily Prophet office and handing in a picture of her and Scorpius snogging. "Why in the world would she do that-!"

"Think about it!" The brunette insisted. "She's angry at you for bursting in on her and her little boy-toy, so what does she do? Make it look like you're a complete jealous bitch that's what! That way she turns Scorpius against you so he forgets all about your past together! Don't you see!? She wants him for herself! Scorpius hates you, you hate Scorpius, Rose and her little fuck buddy live happily ever after. Simple right? I think you should seek revenge on her and her family, personally, but that's just me."

I waited for a second as if to let the words fully sink in. "Isabella," I whispered looking up into her green eyes. "...how do you know...?"

"How do I know what?" She replied innocently as ever.

"You said Rose wants to turn Scorpius against me so he forgets about our past together," I breathed. "...How do you know?"

****Isabella's POV** (yup, I'm doing her POV)**

"I tried, honestly, but the little whore is smarter then she acts!"

"Well, what the fuck did you say?! You better not have told her anythi-"

"I lied, what else you think I did!?! Like I said though, she's smarter then you think she is. It's not my fault," I defended myself crossly. "And of course I didn't tell her! Are you crazy!?"

"Well knowing you...I wouldn't be surprised."

"And what the fuck is that suppose to mean?!" I shouted irritably.

"It means you're not exactly the brightest witch of the age; let's just leave it at that shall we?"

"Excuse me!?" I spat furiously, my eyes flaring up with rage. "Who was the one who spent 3 weeks making a polyjuice potion just so they could turn into a pitiable muggle coffee shop worker and a greasy, perverted middle age man at a bar? Who has tried to get every little microscopic bit of information about Lily and Rose? Who bribed some contemptible ministry worker to pair A Weasley, a Malfoy, and a Potter together for this dimwitted law? Who agreed to marry the absolutely insufferable Hugo Weasley because that contemptible ministry worker fucked up the names of who was to be parried together?!? Oh wow, I think that would be me. Thank you very much. And all for what? All for you, you arrogant little fuck ball! All for the promise of-of," I let out an angry sigh before continuing. "I swear, piss me off one more time-"

"Oh, now we're turning to intimidation are we?"

I let out yet another sigh and allowed my eyes to roll before replying, "Do you even care about me anymore? Or am I just some pawn in this useless ploy of yours? I really just want to know. "

"'Useless', huh? You weren't calling it useless when you benefited from it."

"Oh my god!!" I slapped my face hopelessly. "Could you honestly, REALLY, be anymore of an asshole!?! Because, I really don't think you could!!"

"Oh go ahead Isabella, why don't you just SCREAM IT A LITTLE LOUDER, huh!?"

"MAYBE I WILL!" I exploded. "And maybe your little wife slash girlfriend slash fiancé slash fuck-buddy will hear also. That would be amusing. Speaking of her; how is she? Must be catching on somehow, I mean, you're not that good of an actor truth-be-told."

"Well she clearly inherits thick-ness from her blood traitor of a father. Either that, or I deserve a special award for my pure, unadulterated acting skills."

"Ah yes Scop, how does it feel? Being nice! Must be quite a triumph for you," I couldn't help but laugh at his expression. "It's okay though. It's the arse I fell in love with back in Hogwarts, and it's the arse I'll regrettably continue to stay in love with."

"Once this whole plan thing works out and is over with," He took my hands in his. "I'll be with you."

"Don't," I snapped. "No more. No more open ended promises."

"Well, candidly, one marriage proposal is my max for the day," His lips turned up into the faintest bit of a smile.

"So she said yes, right?"

"Yes. Not as quickly as hoped, but I guess that was to be expected. You know, she's stressed with her job and every-"

"Thanks to who?" I smiled triumphantly. "Who got her transferred to the maternity ward? Yours truly, that's who."

"Yeah and she never shuts up about her so-called wretched life either. Of course, I'm guessing that's thanks to you also?" Scorpius shook his head dismally. "I swear whiniest people on the face of this planet Rose and Lily are."

"Gees, tell me about it." I moaned.

"I mean they get EVERYTHING in life. They've gotten everything in life! Yet they're still miserable."

"...Gosh, sounds like someone else I know."

"Look, after everything works out, they'll know what real misery is."

"Yeah, but will you?" I murmured under my breathe leaning against the kitchen table I had been standing in front of the entire time.

"And what is that suppose to mean?"

"It means this entire thing was a bad idea from the start," I spoke with a false sense of confidence in my voice. "And you wanna know what I think? I think you're fooling yourself. You have feelings for them. One of them, if not both. You want to know how I know that?" Scorpius didn't move a muscle in his body. "Because you waited an entire month; practically ignoring both Rose and Lily...for what? You could have started this a long time ago. But you didn't-"

"I had to wait for your damn polyjuice potion, so you could get information about Lily-"

"No! No, don't even give me that bull-crap!" I crossed my arms looking up at the ceiling of the large kitchen. "I'm not as stupid as you think I am."

"Well, you know, can you seriously blame me for thinking that? Being related to-"

"I am not my father!" I spat coldly in Scorpius's direction. Much to my own dismay I felt warm tears welling up in my dry eyes. "But you are obviously yours. I-its like ever since your father died you became him. In every single way possible." With that I grabbed my wand that I safely tucked away in the large purse I was carrying, and apparated out of the Malfoy Manor without another word.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, ok, *backs away slowly from angry readers* I know most of you probably either a) want to kill Scorpius, b) want to kill me, or c) in a complete and utter state of confusion.  
****Someone's gonna flame this. I can just feel it...If you're gonna scream at me at least wait until the last chapter when you have something to really scream about. ;)  
****But either way, a tiny bit of a twist, huh? Scorpius has some ulterior motives. :P Any ideas of what they are? Lol  
****Anywho, here it is. Proof I'm never gonna be able to write a fluffy, twilighty, (is that a word? No) romance story. What can I say? I love drama. (Not in real life, though...) The whole soul mate, "I love you forever", crap just kills me. Really it does. That's why I love Rose/Scorpius and Lily/Scorpius. It's so forbidden and unwanted. Hehe Although, I have taken to reading fluffy lovey-dovey twilight fanfics. Why? I have absolutely no idea. I haven't even read the last three books...*sigh* Oh well. Some mysteries are better left unsolved. **

**Thanks for actually reading 15 chapters of this crap, and dealing with all the shit grammar in it. It would make me smile if you review. xD Seriously, I'd get excited over a review that said "OMG I read this!" But you know...that's just me. :P hehe **


	16. The Plan

****Scorpius's POV**  
*****A little over a month prior* **

_"Can you even believe this complete shite the Daily Prophet is spewing? I mean do really think they'll do it? A marriage law? I know they had one in a place a few hundred years ago, but please. They wouldn't even think about doing it again...would they?"_

_"Yes," I replied simply as ever. "Everyone in the ministry has been talking about it. It's already been passed. They'll do it. You'd have to be a moron to think they won't. Sure people will be mad at first, but they'll do it. People always end up going along with their government. At least at first they do..."_

_"Maybe we'll get paired together." The brunette giggled flinging her legs up on the white couch she was sitting on._

_"Doubtful," I moaned giving Isabella a look. "Just imagine if I got paired with Rose Weasley or Lily Potter. Or both!" I cringed at the very thought._

_"A Malfoy, a Weasley, and a Potter? Hmm, Sound like a repulsive combination if you ask me. Although it could end quite interestingly," Isabella laughed still not taking her eyes off the Daily Prophet she was holding in her hands._

_"What do you mean?" I asked leaning forward in the chair I had been sitting in._

_"I mean here's the revenge you've been looking for," She laughed as if she thought I was a complete idiot for asking such a question. "It would fucking TEAR their families apart to have their only daughters marry a Malfoy! And I mean think about it, what if one started having feelings for you? The other one could get jealous, and BAM! There is the family fight of the year for you. Imagine what would happen if the Daily Prophet got in on it also! Oh good lord it would be epic."_

_"Oh my god," I breathed allowing the thought to sink in. "You're right. Isabella, you have to get them to pair me with Rose and Lily! You have connections with people who are setting this law in place. You can do it right?"_

_"Excuse me!? Are you mental?" She asked, un-gluing her eyes form the newspaper, and angrily glaring at me. "That was all hypothetical, you know. The two princesses wouldn't go for it even if it DID work. Besides, you honestly want to put their families through all of that?"_

_I looked at the girl as if she had just sprouted 2 heads. "Yes! It's practically because of their Satan-born parents that mine are fucking dead! You think I DON'T want to put their family through all of that?"_

_"Okay," She laughed rolling her eyes at my reaction. "No way baby. I'm not going along with any of your stupid plans anymore."_

_"Stupid? You're the one who thought of it!"_

_"Yeah, but you'd be the one I'd blame if it failed." She gave me a look that told me she wasn't joking. "Moreover, would you honestly want to marry someone just for revenge on their idiotic families? I mean you and Lily did fuck in a boom closet, but-"_

_"Almost, I told you. We almost fucked in a broom closet. She likes to exaggerate things....let's just leave it at that."_

_"Right," Isabella muttered. "Still, there'd be a million different reasons why this brainless thing would fail. How would you know if they even liked you? Or if the other one was jealous? Maybe they'll be totally fine with marrying you, and tell their families instantly. Who knows, it could be completely pointless. Even if it did work, what would be the real point? To turn cousins totally against each other? Not very much of an aspiration there Scorp."_

_"Think how bad it would make their perfect little family look though," I grinned. "Come on, really? What's the worst that could happen?"_

_"They could both fall in love with you, and end up killing you when they find out you're a lying fake who doesn't actually give a crap about them?"_

_"Please," I muttered dryly. "As if that's REALLY the worst that could happen."_

_"Fine whatever," She sighed. "I'll do it! But only if you promise me ONE thing."_

_"What...?" I asked cautiously._

_"We're moving to Paris and getting married after this law gets repealed."_

_"Paris!?" I exclaimed as I looked at the Brunette with wide-eyes. "Why the fuck would I want to move to Par-?"_

_"Because I want to move out of this stupid Manor and into a house I actually like." She stated plainly. "So what do you say? You in or out?"_

_"...in I guess." I muttered mentally noting to myself that lying to Isabella was probably going to be necessary in order for anything to work._

_"I'm still blaming you when this thing fails epically." She smiled malevolently. "But still, this should prove to be an interesting sociology experiment. Plus, the only things you have to do is make 2 girls fall in love with you then break their fragile little hearts, crushing their family in the process. Truthfully I think the hardest part for you will be the nice-ness required along the way."_

_I smiled from across the room at Isabella, honestly, hoping she was right..._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Short, fast, crappy chapter that hopefully relived SOME confusion you may have had. lol Seriously, I wrote in in like 10 minuets....it was amazing. **

**Next chapter will be back in the "present" time. :P**


	17. Spilling the Beans

****Rose's POV****

"So you spend 15 whole minuets in the kitchen, and you don't even bring me a sliver of food when you come back?" I jokingly teased as I heard the bedroom door open and close. Looking up towards the doorway I saw Scorpius nod in my direction and cross the room tentatively. "What's wrong?" I laughed, putting down the magazine I had been previously reading, and standing up. Scorpius was silent for what seemed like 5 hours before finally responding.

"Rose I can't do this." He stated plainly. "I can't lie to you anymore..." His eyes fixated on me.

"'Lie to me'?" I laughed, crossing my arms. "W-what are you talking about?"

"Sit down," Scorpius muttered gesturing towards the bed. "There's something I need to tell you."

"W-what is it?" I asked worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"You're gonna hate me," Scorpius said, a high amount of firmness in his voice. "But I'm going to hate myself forever if I don't tell you this now..."

_Oh, I can tell this conversation is just going to be oodles of fun..._

****Lily's POV** **

"_We'll only be a few minuets" my arse! _I thought, angrily staring at my reflection in the mirror of the ONLY bathroom that was located in Hugo's flat. Isabella Flint had mysteriously disappeared after I questioned her about how she knew anything about Scorpius and me; and as for Hugo and Sarah..... Well, apparently, a "few minuets" to them translates into a few hours for the rest of humanity. _Bollocks. _

I sighed allowing some of my hair to fall into my face. _I'm so ugly. _I concluded staring into my own eyes for what seemed like the thousandth time. My hair, for one, was such abnormally gross color. Sure it looked black in a dully lit room, but when you really looked at it in the sun, it had a reddish tint to it. It was like it didn't know weather it wanted to be black or red, so it just settled for being some weird nonexistent red-black-purple color. My eyes, too. They were green, but they couldn't JUST be green. Oh no. They had to have repulsive brown specks in them making them look like vomit.

But Rose, though....No her features were perfect and definite. Her hair wasn't some weird in-between color. It was a stunning bright red color no ifs, ands, or buts about it. Her eyes, a chocolate brown color, were completely speck-free. Even her cream colored skin didn't encompass a single blemish or freckle on it. My face, of course, had to have an awkward splash of freckles on it, though. _Lucky me. _That was life, I guess. Rose was perfect. I wasn't. Nothing was going to change that. (Or so I thought.)

I jumped a tiny bit when I head a single pop coming from the living room of the flat. Un-gluing my eyes from the mirror I quickly rushed out of the bathroom hoping to see either Hugo or Sarah standing there. "What the-what the fuck are you doing here?!" I exclaimed once I spotted who was standing in the center of the room.

"W-where's Hugo?" She asked shakily. Her eyes were practically the color of her hair, and her usual pretty face looked drained and dejected.

My expression softened. "What's wrong?" I questioned, a high amount of concern in my voice as I walked over to Rose and gestured for her to sit down on the couch. "What happened?"

She shook her head angrily, tears glistening in her brown eyes. "...I'm such an idiot."

**0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

"I-I just-I just can't believe he would do that. But I guess I got what I deserved, you know? For being so stupid..."

"You didn't deserve that Rose." I soothed wrapping my arm tighter around my cousin. "He's an arsehole for doing that to you."

"And you!" She exclaimed wiping her face with the back of her hand.

"Yeah but he TOLD you," I laughed flinging my legs down off of the sofa.

"So?" Rose looked up at me with one eyebrow raised.

"So he obviously cares about you in some slight, unknown, way." I insisted." Not that that would excuse any of his behavior, but still...Trust me; this whole thing is such a Malfoy thing to do. Have this major plan set up then back down at the last second...."

Rose shrugged. "Whatever, I'm never talking to that prick again, so it doesn't really matter."

"It doesn't really matter?" I giggled. "You've been crying your eyes out for the past 10 minuets; cussing Scorpius Malfoy out in every way possible...it obviously matters."

The redhead rolled her eyes sighing. "It's just a shock that's all. I mean I cared about him, and well obviously he didn't ever really care about me."

"What if he did?" I asked. "What if the reason he told you is because he cared about you, and wanted you to hear from him instead of someone else?"

"What if he cared about you?" She restored. "What if the reason he told me was so he could be with you and not me?"

"Well then that would have been a stupid idea," I laughed. "Because I'm never gonna be with him."

"Yeah," Rose muttered less then conceivably. "Me neither...."

I nodded an unsettling feeling creeping up into the pit my stomach. The "what ifs" were endless, and I knew none of them were going to get figured out that day....only time would tell I guess.

* * *

**A/N: Oh look, another short, badly written chapter, that 80 percent of you are going to hate! :P  
****I've probably only got a couple of chapters left before the very end so bear with me here.  
****On the plus side, Scorpius told Rose about his and Isabella's shitty little plan....are you glad or upset about that? I just kinda want to know. 8)  
P.S. Sorry for the epic failure-ness of the first part of the chapter. I was way to lazy to actually type the whole thing out. **

**Anywho, thanks for reading and as always reviews are very, very much loved. **


	18. Consequences?

****Lily's POV**  
****_*2 weeks later*_**

"Really Sarah, must you insist on cooking the old fashion, muggle way?" I stifled a laughed as I walked into the small kitchen.

"Yes!" The blonde exclaimed, beaming, as she flopped a soggy pancake down on the plate in front of Hugo. "Err, thanks?" he mumbled staring down at the mushy looking food item.

I covered my mouth to hide another tiny smile that was appearing on my lips. "I think I'll just have orange juice." I giggled grabbing the large pitcher of orange liquid that was strategically placed on the, cluttered, kitchen counter.

"But I made eggs!" Sarah insisted, picking up the pan of yellowish looking blobs.

"Um, yeah, I'll pass." I grinned before taking a sip of orange juice. "But anyway guess what!"

"What?" Hugo and Sarah asked in unison.

"I've got another job interview this afternoon! As in, for a real job this time! The muggle kind, but it's still something." I sighed. "Maybe then I can get a real flat of my own. That reminds me, I never really thanked you guys for lettering Rose and me stay here...so, you know, thanks. I guess..."

"It's nothing." Hugo responded. "The 2 of you aren't even HALF as bad as Isabella was."

"Yeah, and thank god she's gone!" Sarah breathed. "Do you know if she's living at the Manor or not?"

I shrugged. "No idea. I've only been there once, to go get my stuff, since...well you know...and no one was there when I went." My eyes darted from Sarah back to Hugo. "Either way, it's still nice of you guys to let us stay here. I mean with Rose having sold her flat we would have had to go stay with our parents..."

"You could have stayed with Al or James! Or, any other of your 8 billion family members." Sarah grinned up at me as she poured some orange juice in a glass for herself.

"Yeah, I'd rather saw my right arm off!" I replied, slightly exaggerating the real truth. "It's true. Plus, Rose would have sawed off every single one of her limbs before staying at the Manor with Scorpius."

"Have you even talked to him since this whole ridiculous incident?" Hugo asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Nope," I responded as if I couldn't see a single setback with that answer. "There's no need to."

"What about your parents?" Sarah cut in, narrowing her blue eyes at me.

"Again, do I need to? No." I sighed. "Besides, it's been almost 2 months since I've talked to them, and they seem to be making no effort to talk to me-"

"Lily you're an adult, there's not much they can do, is there?" Hugo gave me a look that made me feel about 2 feet tall. "I'm truthfully more surprised about MY parents. Really, after the whole Daily Prophet thing, it's a miracle my dad hasn't committed a second degree murder by now. Still through, you're going to have to face the rest of our family someday."

I rolled my eyes, a dreadful expression planted on my face. "Whatever. I'll deal with them when I'm ready. And honestly, I'm a little more worried about Rose."

"Oh Rose is here, I haven't noticed!" Hugo said in mock-surprise.

"Ha-ha, very funny," I mumbled. "But seriously she doesn't eat, and all she does is sleep on that effing couch. It's mildly worrying!"

"Since when do you worry?" The brunet laughed.

"I think I saw her eat a bagel yesterday." Sarah insisted shoving some eggs into her mouth.

"Ohh exciting," I rolled my eyes yet again. "I'm going to go try and talk to her." I declared. "For like the thousandth time this week..."

"Good luck," Hugo murmured, dully looking down at the plate of food in front of him.

"Right," I exhaled loudly as I put the empty glass of orange juice in the sink, and proceeded to walk into the small living room area of the flat. "Rose, are you awake?" I softly asked to the redhead. She was sprawled out on the sofa, covered only by a thin blanket, her face down in the pillow she was clutching onto.

"Unfortunately," She grumbled, her words muffled by the cushion she was using as a pillow. Flopping onto her back she stared up at me irritably. "What do you want?"

"I walk to talk!" I laughed, sitting down on the small coffee table in front of the couch. "Honestly, how long do you think you can get off work by saying you have the muggle flu?"

"Hopefully forever!" She murmured throwing her arm over head. Silence filled the space between us for what seemed like days before Rose finally spoke. "I hate the ministry." She proclaimed, her arm still thrown over her head. "Wanna know why?"

"Umm, because they haven't revoked the marriage law, and technically we're breaking the law right now?" I guessed.

"'Revoked the marriage law'?" Rose scoffed. "Please, like that can do any good. What's done is done."

"Oh for the love of all that is holy, just stop it!" I exclaimed, hastily jumping up from the coffee table. "Stop acting so damn emo! I mean I get that you might be heartbroken and everything, but really. You've been acting even weirder for the last few days!" I groaned trying to compose myself. "Just be glad Hugo's letting us stay in his flat. How would you feel if you had to go back to living with your parents again?"

"I would feel crappy," she stated simply. "But just because I'm not exactly the life of the flat doesn't mean I'm depressed or 'emo'."

"Then what are you?" I laughed crossing my arms. "Because you're obviously not yourself...."

"What am I?" Rose gave me a look. "Well I'm just a stupid, confused, 20 year old girl who got hurt by an equally as stupid and confused 21 year old guy, and is now facing the consequences of that stupidity."

"Consequences? Rose, having to live with your brother, his wife, and your cousin in a small flat isn't exactly the worst consequence out there!"

She was still for a few seconds, her curly red hair falling into her face. "What about having to live with my brother, his wife, their child, my cousin and my own little personal strawberry-blond reminder of why my whole life sucks so much.....?"

My eyes winded with understanding. "Are you?" I asked, for some unknown reason, in a hushed tone.

Rose shrugged. "I don't know...I just have a feeling that's all."

"A feeling!?" I spat. "A feeling? What the hell does that mean!? A feeling my arse! Are you late?"

"Late for what?"

Both Rose and I jumped at the sound of the unexpected voice. "Uh," I responded looking over my shoulder and seeing Hugo standing at the entrance way to the kitchen. "My, uh, job interview? I'm gonna be late for my job interview!?" I smiled trying to sound slightly convincing. _Why am I such a BAD liar?!_

"Okay," The brunette replied seemingly satisfied with my answer.

"Rose your brother is so thick....it's almost funny." I said once Hugo was out of earshot.

She laughed, shaking her head. "I know! I've been saying that for years. Seriously, when he was 11 he asked me what a blowjob was, and I told him it's when people sell blow-dryers for a living. The best part was that he actually believed me for like a year after that...."

"Oh wow," I giggled. "You would have definitely won the 'best big sister award' for sure!"

"I know, right?" She let out a tiny snigger before her face fell down into a frown. "But you know thanks, for covering and all. I don't really want Hugo or Sarah to know-"

"Before you even know?" I interrupted sitting back down on the coffee table in front of Rose.

"Or just never know, period." She sighed. "No pun intended..."

"Oh so we got jokes now?" I cracked a smile as Rose continued to wear an expression of torture on her face.

"Hardly," She replied. "It's just...Lily I can't be a mum!" She hissed lowering her eyes. "Really, I can't!"

"Why not?" I asked crossing my arms.

"I'd only be 21 when the things born! Plus it would be completely fatherless and-!"

"As if you'd be the first 21 year old to raise a child alone?" I murmured. "And since when does a baby become a 'thing'?"

"Since half of its genetic information would come from a sum-of-the-earth, asstard, male!" Rose exclaimed heatedly. "Besides, like you practically just said, I was a failure as an older sister, what makes you think I wouldn't be a failure as a mother?"

"Look, you want my opinion? I think you're jumping the gun here," I replied honestly. "Find out if you're really, you know, first, and then panic." I took a deep breath. "Just don't do anything drastic if you do find out you are, you know...."

"You do realize the abortion potion was made illegal, like, a year ago, right?" She raised her eyebrows. "Unless you're suggesting that I would take on the role of an unwed, muggle, in 1950, and shove a coat hanger up my-"

"Okay, okay, no!" I cried, cringing at the thought. "You know what I mean, though!"

Rose nodded, avoiding meeting my eyes in the process. "Whatever." She stated plainly. "I-I'm just confused, that's all."

"Yeah," I breathed. "Me too. Me too..."

* * *

**A/N: So I just kinda wanted to get this chapter over with. Sorry if you're still excessively confused. I don't really know how else to make you more un-confused...  
****But even if you are totally and completely perplexed now, don't panic! You'll be able to understand the end chapter no matter what. (Hopefully...)  
****Plus, none of you can REALLY say anything in this chapter came as a surprise, can you?**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and please review! :P**


	19. Life Changing

****Rose's POV**  
_*Later that day*_**

"So, what does it say?!"

"Can you not wait for, like, five seconds?!" I asked irritably staring up at my cousin from the closed toilet I was sitting on top of.

"Well what in gods name is taking so damn long!?" She exclaimed, exasperatingly flinging her arms up in the air.

"It's this ghetto arse, muggle pregnancy test, you gave me that's taking so damn long!" I spat crossly, secretly wishing Lily would just leave the bathroom and let me waste away in my misery, alone.

"Ghetto?" Lily questioned, raising one eyebrow skeptically.

"Shut up, I heard it on some American TV show once!" I took a deep breathe before looking down at the small pregnancy test in my hands. "...it's got two lines on it."

"Oh my god, does that mean you're having twins!?"

I slapped my face with the palm of my hand. "Oh lord," I breathed. "....No Lily, but it DOES mean that my life is completely and utterly fucked."

"You're life is not 'fucked'!" She persisted, hoisting herself up on the edge of the sink in the bathroom. "If anyone's life is, it's mine!"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot! How was your job interview thing today?" I laughed looking up at Lily. Her expression told me all I needed to know.

"Horrible!!" She spat callously. "The guy who was doing the bloody interview practically molested me in the back room of the store! Seriously, it wasn't even a job interview! He asked me what my favorite color was, and if I could do a handstand. I felt that stealing a pregnant test was fair payback for my wasted 30 minuets!"

"You stole this thing!?" I cried, my eyes widening in horror as I held up the positive pregnancy test. "But more importantly, though, you applied for a job at a store that sells pregnancy tests?! Are you crazy?"

"It sells other stuff too!" "Lily insisted. "...Like condoms and cigarettes."

"Oh, fantastic! Sounds like a enjoyable workplace," I muttered sarcastically as I rolled my eyes. "I told you Lily, you could get a job at the Ministry of Magic in a heartbeat. With a Ministry salary plus a maternity healer's salary, we could get a cheap flat in London within a month, tops. No parental involvement needed."

"Says the girl who hasn't gone to work in, what? Two weeks?" Lily shook her head. "No way am I working at the Ministry. I'll become a prostitute before I'll work at the Minis-"

"A little drastic there? I mean, I hate the Ministry just as much as the next person, but really...." I murmured, cutting off the younger witch. "Truthfully, I'm a little more worried about the current situation I have on MY hands." I held up the pregnancy test yet again. "Like I said earlier today, motherhood and me probably won't mix well."

"Motherhood and _I_," Lily corrected, smiling as I gave her an evil, death glare. "Look Rose, you're going to make a great mum. And, you know, it doesn't even matter who the kids father is because you're going to love it no matter what."

I sighed, avoiding Lily's 'you-know-I'm-right' look. "I just really don't think with my job and working late shifts....I won't have any time, and I can't afford daycare-"

"I'll take care of it!" Lily exclaimed as if she had just gotten a brilliant, life-changing, idea. "Plus, you work with babies, so you could probably get away with taking yours to work for like the first year if its life!"

I shook my head. "You're mental!" I laughed. "The kid would be crying for my attention all day. Well night. Plus, you can't seriously want to take care of a screaming infant while I'm sleeping or at work..."

"Well you could always just tell Scorpius, and have the time split between you two-"

"Again, I'll ask, ARE YOU MENTAL!?" I took a deep breath trying to calm down. "Even if I did actually give birth this potential devil child, there would be no way in hell I'd EVER let that prick near it!"

"You're going to have to tell him someday, though." Lily stated matter-of-factly. "Plus, he'll have to partially pay for the bab-"

"I don't want his money!" I exclaimed, flailing my arms out in frustration. "All I want is for him to take responsibility for his own damn sperm!"

"You want him to take responsibility, yet you don't want him to be near the child, or even give you money to help pay for the child?" Lily narrowed her eyes, a doubtful expression plated on her face. "Want my opinion?" She asked flinging some of her long, straighten hair behind her back.

"No, but I know you're going to give it to me anyway!" I replied, flashing Lily a forced, sweet smile.

"Rose, tell him. Just drop by the Manor one day and tell him everything you just told me." She sighed jumping off of the bathroom skin and onto the floor. "In the meantime, though, I'm going to go get some food because I'm currently dying of starvation."

"Here," I cried, shoving the pregnancy test in Lily's open hand. "Dispose of this stolen piece of merchandise while you're at it."

"...Gladly..." She murmured sarcastically as she turned around and walked out of the bathroom without another word. _Oh god. _I thought once she had left. The realization of the situation was just suddenly starting to sink in, and I only knew one thing. No matter what I did, my life was going to change forever. Weather it would change for the better of for the worse was entirely up to me..._Bloody hell. _

* * *

**A/N: Yay for short, sucky, filler chapters! lol But oh my god. That was like my fastest chapter update ever...! hehe. Don't get too use to it. ;)  
Next one will have Scorpius in it. I promise. Gotta see what his reaction to this whole thing is. :P  
Thanks for reading! **

**Click on the magic review button! vv **


	20. The Note

****Scorpius's POV****

"_Isabella-" _

"_No. Just stop and tell the truth. You did it for Rose, can't you do it for me?" _

"_..." _

"_Fine, you know what, I can see you've already made your choice. Now I'm gonna go make mine..."_

"_Look, if you want to leave, then go ahead and leave. I'm not stopping you." _

"_...."_

"_Exactly my point...you're a backbone-less bitch who will continue to feed off me and my parent's money forever. Why do even try to deny it?"_

"_God, Scorpius! I wish you would just grow the fuck up, and for once in your life, act like a mature adult! Although judging by the way you've spent the last 4 years of your life, I can't foresee it happening anytime in the near future!" _

"_Excuse me!? How I've spent the last 4 years of MY life? How about how you've spent the last 4 years of YOUR life?"_

"_Good lord, it's almost humorous how much you've changed in the last month...and definitely not for the better. Those skanks must have had some effect on you." _

Isabella's words flooded into my head, replaying over and over again as I longingly gazed at the moonlight that was brilliantly streaming in through the large front window of the Manor. _What does she know? _I incessantly told myself, most likely, for the hundredth time. Two full weeks had gone by since the said "argument", yet still Isabella persisted to live with me in the Manor as if out relationship was without flaw. Stubborn as they come, that girl.

I suppose it was nice to have someone around, though. It made the house itself feel slightly less lonesome. I knew it would take an astonishing miracle for Lily or Rose on any account to step foot inside the Manor, so Isabella's unpitying self would have to do for the time being. For the present time though, working seemed to be a fitting solution to any individual problem I could be forced to face. My job wasn't exactly the most exhilarating career known to mankind, but it was still a miraculous excuse to get away from Isabella's shrill cry of personal need.

I allowed a soft sigh to escape my lips before looking away from the window and deciding sleep would be needed if I expected to function the following morning. Willing my feet to unglue themselves from the flooring, I began to drudgingly make my way up the long marble staircase. _I wonder if I could get away with sleeping in the parlor tonig-_

My thoughts were quickly interrupted by what sounded like a fait knocking on the front door. Raising one eyebrow, not quite sure weather my mind was playing tricks on me, I bounded down the three stairs I had already previously made my way up and hesitantly walked over towards the large doorway. Without a sliver of caution I violently swung open front door hearing a cry proceeded by a loud thud. "Scorpius you bastard!" An obscenely recognizable voice shirked. "Are you trying to give me a concussion or something?!"

"Rose?!" I questioned as the tall figure headily stepped through the doorway of the Manor.

"Why your front door opens like that, I will never know!" She spat ferociously, clutching her head in her hand looking pain-stricken.

"B-because most people just floo or apparate here!" I reasoned not quite knowing what else to say. 'W-why are you here? What are you doing here so late? Are you okay? Why didn't you just ring the doorbell?" Questions started racing out of my mouth at lighting speed.

Rose rolled her eyes at my abnormal antics. "Well, you see Scorpius, there are these things called manors...You live in one, yet I'm not quite sure you posses any. It would be slightly rude of me to apparate into a house I don't _live_ in anymore. Not that you would know that because, again, it seems to me as if the term _Malfoy Manor_ is quite the oxymoron-"

"Lovely," I interrupted, annoyed by Rose's previous statements. "So when do you get to the part in this story where you tell me WHY you're here?"

"Why I'm here?" Rose repeated walking around the entrance hall as she spoke. "I'll give you three guesses." Her voice was filled with a surprising amount of confidence that I wasn't completely sure was real or fake.

I raised both my eyebrows following the redhead as she continued to pace back and forth. "You have a fatal muggle disease and are going to die in 6 weeks?" I guessed half teasingly.

"Oh, don't I wish!" Rose laughed flinging some of her curly red hair behind her shoulder as she turned to face me directly. "Guess again."

"Everyone in your family has died and you came here because you have no other place to stay?"

"Oh, don't _you _wish!" She laughed mimicking the tone of her previous reply. "One last guess..." He voice was husky and her eyes, though slightly tired looking, were bright as she nearly strutted towards me.

"Can we quit playing games, and can you just answer my question?!" I hissed, paranoid that Isabella was going to suddenly appear at the top of the staircase, look down, see Rose and me, and hex us both into a parallel universe.

"Games?" Rose repeated innocently. "But I thought you loved playing games Scorpius...._Especially with other people's lives_." The last sentence was whispered delicately into my right ear before the redhead gave me a look and took a few steps back away from me. "So just humor me, and guess again."

"I don't know!" I exclaimed, occasionally still looking upwards towards the two winding staircases as if half expecting Isabella to be standing there. "Lily has finally realized her true potential as a stripper?" I guessed, mainly just to anger Rose.

"...Wow." She breathed shaking her head dismally. "You know you cease to amaze me Scorpius Malfoy. Just when I honestly thought you could not get an ounce stupider...you have to go and prove me wrong."

"Can you just stop it and tell me why the hell you're here?!" I cried my voice even harsher then usual. "I get that you're mad, but must you insult me every other sentence you say?"

Rose sighed apprehensively. "I thought it might come to this," She stated as she reached into her back pocket and gingerly pulled out a small piece of folded up parchment. Handing it to me she laughed. "Read it, learn it, embrace it." With that she turned on her heels, and was out the front door in a matter of seconds.

_What the bloody fuck was that!? _I thought my brow wrinkled in utter confusion. Looking down at the folded up note I shrugged, shoving it into my own pocket. _It could wait until morning. _I deciding, yawning, and processing to make my up to the bedroom without another thought.

* * *

**A/N: Aw, I made Scorpius so thickheaded in this. There is a reason for it, so don't fret too much. (I can't tell you the reason, through)  
I will tell you this, there are two parts to the note. One that you can probably infer and one that may be a bit of a shock. (Well the next chapter is just most likely gonna be one big huge surprise...) But if you can guess the other part of the note/letter I will give you 583737 brownie points. If you can guess the full on ending...I will dedicated this entire story to you. :P hehe  
Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	21. Pregnancy Dreams

**A/N: Just read till the end... (You're probably gonna want to kill me **_**at least**_** one time during this chapter.)**

**  
******3****rd**** person****

"Where is she!?" A hysterical Lily Potter spat, the heels of her shoes making a repetitive clicking sound on the floors as she walked up towards the startled blond. "Tell me it's not true...Tell me it's not. You were kidding, weren't you? Tell me it's not true you prick!! TELL ME!"

Scorpius Malfoy didn't respond. Instead he just shook his head dejectedly, golden strands of hair falling into his grey eyes. The familiar feeling of guilt filled his body as he saw Lily's shaking hand cover her open mouth. "I couldn't do anything," he tried slowly.

"What did...?" Lily placed her quivering hand up to her head, rapidly feeling faint. "What did you say to her?!" she demanded her green eyes shimmering with fresh tears. "Look at me when I'm talking to you, you bastard!"

Scorpius's own tear filled eyes met Lily's. "You have to understand," he breathed heavily, much to his own dismay feeling a warm tear run down his own cheek. "I didn't know! I-I, she came by last night and gave me a note..."

"What did it say?" Lily managed to choke out, her body falling against the hard walls of the hospital. With tears flowing freely down her pretty face she managed to receive a few odd looks from by passers located in the large hallway. "Well?" she demanded still leaning her weight against the cold wall.

"Well?" Scorpius repeated. "Well nothing. You know what it said. It said she was pregnant and that..."

"And what!?" Lily demanded desperately trying to hold back her unruly sobs.

"...and that she was going to commit suicide this morning."

"And you didn't try to stop her!?!" Lily wailed her tears now freely flowing down her face.

"It was too late, when I read the note it was already-"

"MOVE!" She screamed feverishly, somehow managing to wriggle her tiny frame away from Scorpius. "Out of my way!" Lily spat coldly, practically pushing a healer down to the floor as she walked into the lifeless hospital room.

"Lily wait," Scorpius breathed following the girl into the room.

"No," she gasped unsteadily, her eyes looking directly at the bed in the center of the hospital room. "NO!! No..."

"_Rose?" _

"Miss Potter, please, we're going to have to ask you to leave the room."

"NO!"

"_Rose?!" _

"Lily come on, there's nothing we can do now-"

"Please, no. NO! NO! NO! Rose! Don't do this! Why!? No!"

"_Rose, wake up!" _

"Rose..."

"_WAKE UP ROSE!!" _

----

My entire body jolted upward at the sound of the loud, booming voice. I could feel that I was covered in a cold sweat, my breathing was uneven, and my hands were shakily clutching the sheets on the bed that I had just realized I was laying on. "...What?" I gasped looking around at my present surroundings. The cold hospital room I had felt myself in previously was replaced with a warm, pleasant looking bedroom. "Oh." I murmured finally realizing I wasn't actually dead. _Lovely...._

"What was that about?" laughed a familiar voice. "You were practically screaming in your sleep..."

"I-I was?" I breathed looking up into the grey eyes that were worriedly hovering above me. "Sorry...I-I was having a really _weird_ dream." I admitted sheepishly. _Weird? That's an understatement. _

"Oh wonderful, another pregnancy dream, huh?" Scorpius shot me a knowing look and affectionately placed his right hand on my enlarged stomach. "Want to tell me about it?"

"No," I stated simply, feeling the top corers of my lips turn up into the faintest bit of a smile. "You'll laugh at me!"

"It certainly won't be the first time..." Scorpius grinned as I playfully hit him on the arm. "Seriously though, it's five in the morning on a Sunday, and after your ear piercing cries of agony I doubt either of us is getting back to sleep anytime soon." He paused to allow me my predictable reaction of an eye roll. "So tell me; what exactly was happening to you that was so horrible to deserve your excruciating screams of 'no'?"

I let out a tiny laugh. "It wasn't what was happening to _me _exactly. More like what was happening to Lily...it was kind of strange actually. One second I could see the world from her perspective then I could see it from yours. It was like I could _feel_ what was happening to- "

"Wait what!? Lily?" Scorpius repeated dumbfounded. "Lily? As in your cousin Lily?"

"No," I responded sarcastically. "As in my dog Lily...Of course my cousin Lily!"

"Okay, gees sorry," The blond defensively put his hands up. "What was happening to _her_ in the dream that was so horrible?"

I rolled my eyes yet again and took a deep breathe. "You really want to know?" I paused, waiting for Scorpius to eagerly nod his head. "Okay, but don't laugh..."

"Can't make any promises."

I made an annoyed face. "Fine," I replied taking another deep breathe, and leaning against the headboard of the large bed. I decided to start from the beginning. "So the ministry had set this weird marriage law in place, right?"

"...sure?" was his doubtful response.

I began to explain about the marriage law and how inevitably he, Lily and I were matched and forced to live together. I continued to explain the problems the three of us were forced to face along the way. "So then I was all like 'I think I'm falling in love,'" I whispered in a voice that mimicked the way I would have sounded in the dream. "'...With my husband?' and Lily was all like 'Oh shite! I'm falling in love with my husband, my mums pregnant, and my life sucks!' So then I almost sleep with you and of course Lily walks in, and then she goes out drinking and gets drunk and Hugo finds her and brings her back to his flat all while Isabella Flint is secretly going to the Daily Prophet office and handing in this article about us JUST so I'll think it's actually Lily who is doing it, and get mad at her," I continued to elaborate about his and Isabella's hidden agenda and how I ended up getting pregnant after leaving the Manor.

"So what happened after you gave me the note?" he asked after I had finally paused to catch my breathing.

"Well you, being the prick you were, didn't read the note until the next morning...and I sorta killed myself-"

"You what!?" he exclaimed. "Where the hell were our parents during all of this?"

"Well, yours were dead and mine were just kind of oblivious to life in general...What? Stop giving me that look!" I laughed as I playfully hit my husband in the head with the pillow I had been leaning on. "So what do you think?"

"I think you need to seriously stop eating muggle fast food before bed," he replied with a smile on his face.

"What?! Excuse me? That was one time!"

Scorpius just shook his head. "I think it's actually slightly fascinating, you know? The entire dream had only two themes. Lying and pregnancy..."

"Well, I for one, think is should be turned into a book," I jokingly stated proudly.

"Oh yes, cleverly titled '_The wonders of Rose Weasley's subconscious_'...that'll top the Daily Prophet best seller list for sure!" Scorpius sarcastically replied as he rolled his eyes. "Anyway thank god it's just a dream. Or else we'd both be pretty screwed right about now..."

"Yup," I agreed. "We _were_ the same age as we are now, so you never know...parallel universes?"

"No," he laughed. "No way would a Malfoy a Weasley AND a Potter ever get together even in a different LIFE. No offence or anything."

I rolled my eyes. "...if you say so." I stated before tiredly lying my head back down and quickly feeling myself drift into a state of slumber....

----

"_Rose, you'll never guess what just happened!" _

"_What just happened Sarah?" _

"_The ministry just passed a new marriage law and I got paired with Scorpius Malfoy!" _

"_No way! I just got parried with Scorpius Malfoy...!" _

"_A Malfoy, a Weasley...and a Longbottom?" _

"_Oh god, here we go again..." _

**_~Fin~_**

* * *

**A/N: Te he *hides under computer desk from ravenous flamers*  
Hey, at least I didn't actually kill Rose off. (Remind me to never write a suicide fic by the way....) Plus, Scorpius and Rose **_**technically**_** ended up together. ****AND ****I've been hinting for practically the past 4 chapters, so it can't be THAT huge of a surprise. (The whole marriage law concept itself is fairly far fetched, so it couldn't have be THAT heart breaking lol) **

**Anyway, incase you didn't get the very end part it was just Rose having yet another dream. (Except this time with Sarah Longbottom instead of Lily hehe) **

**Thank you all for sticking with this story the whole way through! Feel free to review/flame/want to stab me/anything else you feel fit. :P  
*Continues to hide under computer desk* **


End file.
